


You Belong to the Night

by TheGirlWhoDiedWolf



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angels, Banshees, Fallen Angels, Gay, Good versus Evil, Heaven, Heaven vs Hell, Hell, M/M, Nephilim, Vampires, Witches, werewolf gerard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoDiedWolf/pseuds/TheGirlWhoDiedWolf
Summary: Frank Iero is an insufferable introvert who, after a rough breakup, would much rather spend his days off work holed up alone in his one-bedroom apartment, wallowing in self-pity and refusing to let anyone in rather than have a proper social life. He's done with relationships and he's most certainly done with one-night stands; that is, until a certain broody-eyed stranger strolls into his life and well and truly fucks up his comfortable routine.Gerard Way is dangerous. More dangerous than Frank could have anticipated. Frank didn't know what he was getting himself into when he hooked up with him, against his better judgement, and now the man just won't seem to leave him alone.Now Frank is thrust headfirst into Gerard's world, right dab into the centre of the hub of chaos.And boy, was he unprepared.





	1. Prologue

 

Donna Way held many regrets from her life, both on earth and otherwise. She was once powerful and feared and strong; so very strong, but that changed when she and the other six were cast to earth. Souls stripped of their celestial vessels and tossed to the earth where they were to live out the rest of their days among humankind.

It had all started with Lucifer. The morning star of the skies above and anything beyond. Pretty much everyone on earth knew the story in some variation, as it was written in books and spoken by word. He refused to submit to the will of God when it came to humans and was cast to spend his eternity as the bringer of unspoken evil unto damned souls; a job he believed, at first, to be quite apt, considering the circumstances. A lifetime of torturing souls of those he had come to hate.

At first, it had been so perfect. He had loved his new job because at least he had a purpose and still served his beloved God all the same, even if it was no longer within the confines of heaven.

But soon, it grew old. Very old. Everything was becoming stale and repetitive. He grew to hate the sounds of terror from people's bodies as they fell over and over into the fires of hell, their skin burning and healing and burning over and over and he could never escape it.

The worst of it all was that humans could still leave hell. Once they had atoned for all their sins and carried out their punishments, their cleansed souls could enter paradise.

But he could never leave. He wanted to leave. He despised humans but he also grew to despise all else. He even grew to despise his own God, believing only too late that he was being punished with his new job. He had tried to cry and repent, all to null because nothing he ever said was registered at all. At least, he had assumed it hadn't because from his position way down from heaven and beneath the earth, even, he realised his place.

Humans could be forgiven but he couldn't and that was what he despised the most of all.

He was nothing. He was dirt and useless. All he did was torture and maim and hurt and _torture and maim and hurt and it never fucking ended_. He'd cried and repented and cried some more but he could never be allowed back up to heaven, nor even tossed to earth like the seven.

Lucifer believed that what he had been doing was repenting for not following God's orders. Donna knew the truth. She had known for as long as she had cursed herself to live amongst him, and even to bear his child.

She knew that he was a selfish being. He didn't regret anything, not at all. He didn't care for humans, nor for angels or even God, anymore. He just wanted to be in heaven so he could afford the luxuries it brought with it. Donna was not foolish enough to believe even she would be allowed back into heaven.

Lucifer had hate in his heart. Too much hate. There was no more potential for good. Donna knew this, yet she had still let herself be fooled into loving him, if only one point in her life for a single, brief moment.

At least, she had believed it had been love.

And _that_ had been her greatest regret.

She had once been Abaddon, bringer of destruction and chaos. She once had a purpose to serve but it had started with Lucifer.

He had been the one to plant the seed of doubt and they had been the only ones to question themselves after his fall. If God truly loved these beings so much so that they were to submit to bow to the creation of Adam and Eve, then they wanted that love, too. They craved a taste of it for, all they knew was loyalty and compassion, but never something like love.

They wanted to feel emotions, like humans did. They wanted to be able to love their God and feel as they felt because it must be something amazing if humans were made with the love of their God.

Michael, of strength and power both of mind and soul, had been the first to go, stripped violently of his entity and cast to earth. Abaddon had been next, along with Raphael the healer and of clairvoyance, Uriel of peace and justice, Lophiel of beauty and art, Cassiel of compassion and comfort and Ramiel of spirituality and history. The seven.

The only way their souls could survive on earth was by latching onto the empty bodies of humans whose souls had already been taken by Azrael, harbinger of death, to their final destinations.

Their celestial bodies stayed up in heaven and void of life, waiting for their return- if ever.

Donna thought back to when she had arrived on earth; the feelings and emotions that had overwhelmed her. The fact she had never even been a she before; a simple being of nameless gender. Once she latched onto that body, a terrible ache grew inside for love and she had devoted herself to finding it.

And she had. Eventually she had. She and Michael bore a son of their purity, named after his father. A Nephilim child because although he was angel in spirit, he was human in body and was born of the earth.

 _My Michael_.

Donna loved her child with all her heart. Her child of purity, of true love and of innocence.

Abaddon had been the only castaway to have birthed a child, seeing as her counterparts had all latched onto male bodies. They had all gone on to spread their bloodlines and bore only Nephilim girls, known to the human world as 'witches'.

Nephilim were powerful beings, though not nearly as powerful as their parents had once been.

Donna had grown an appreciation for her life on earth, although she desired home. Her true home. She wanted to go back, but unlike Lucifer, she never had delusions. Shew knew it was no longer possible to return to heaven. Even if she were to die, her soul would end up in hell anyway.

It was a curse that had followed them to earth. They had been forced to sustain themselves with the life essence of humans; blood. The entire myth of vampires had rose from this curse, but over the years the facts had been bastardised and warped into fiction.

Donna herself hated the term vampire. It made her feel like a leech. She referred to herself as human, for the most part. That was a reason she had changed her given name from Abaddon to an earthly name like Donna. She believed she no longer deserved her heavenly title, although the others had not cared to do the same. They still went by their given names, although Donna wouldn't know anymore seeing as she had not seen them in such a long time.

She didn't even know how long it had been; the concept of time in a place like hell was extremely daunting and she had forced herself to stop counting a long time ago.

She had brought it upon herself, really. After having baby Michael, she was struck with one of the banes of humane existence; depression. Post-natal depression. Everything had been terrible and she felt herself shut down from Michael.

It had hit her harder than it would any human because she had never felt anything like this before. It was overwhelming in the most terrible way.

The curse meant that she had to drink blood, otherwise she would age rapidly and her soul would leave this plane of existence. She didn't know why at the time, but she felt as though she wanted to die. She wanted to leave earth, despite the fact she had a child that depended on her and a husband that was trying his best.

She had done it to herself. Killed herself. She was the sole reason for her position in hell right now. Drinking blood kept them young, for eternity, but not drinking it rapidly aged them which led to a decade old question. Would anyone want to live forever, given the choice?

She remembered the day Azrael came to her so clearly. Their eyes soft and warm, sympathetic this time. Contrasting the very moment when she and the six had been cast to earth by Azrael's hand; eyes full of pity, yet disappointment. It was as though there was a mutual understanding. Azrael knew. And it was Abaddon's time.

It hadn't hurt like it had done the first time it happened outside heaven's gates. At the time, Abaddon had not been ready or prepared for it all. Donna was ready now, though, and it didn't hurt at all. Instead, it was more like a relief. A soft gasp and her soul softly floated into the arms of her old friend for the last time.

She had left her son with Michael, knowing he would protect their child with his life. She had been selfish, though. She missed Michael. She missed them both so much, every single day.

Now she had cursed herself to spend eternity by Lucifer's side. Upon entering hell, she had tried to find comfort in something, anything. Lucifer had been the only one to confide in. At first he had seemed like he understood her. He had seemed misunderstood. All the things she had heard about him were so wrong.

Only later she realised _she_ was wrong. He was just craving interaction with anything other than demons and lost souls.

By then it was too late. She had already become pregnant with her second child.

 _Gerard_.

Her child of deceit. Of treachery and evil.

She had tried to love him. She had tried with all her heart but she could not bring herself to love something she did not want.

It was as though she was incapable of love anymore. Her heart had been broken. She was broken.

" _Mama?" Gerard sniffled, turning his head around the doorway._

_"Yes, child?" Donna furrowed her brows, arms outreaching automatically and Gerard ran into his mother's arms, burying his face into her chest._

_"I had the bad dream again." He murmured and Donna hushed him, rubbing his back comfortingly._

_She hated that Gerard had to grow up in a place like this. She wished so much better on her child. She wished he was out there with Michael and her other son. Not a day went by where she didn't think about little Michael. She missed him so much that it ached, gave her stomach pains. She wept every single night, forced to live a life of misery and loneliness, and Gerard was her only salvation in this wretched place._

_"Hush, my child. It is alright. Nothing will hurt you as long as I am here." Donna murmured quietly, holding Gerard tight._

_It was ironic that they were constantly surrounded by the most terrible things, although Donna did her best to shield Gerard from it all, yet he cried for the time he spent away from hell. He cried when his eyes closed and he slept and his dreams took him to a foreign land. Donna would never understand._

_"You wasn't there, mama. I was- I was crying and screaming but you wasn't there." Gerard sobbed, his body shaking as Donna lifted him into her lap, letting him curl against her body. "Papa, too. Papa hates me. Papa hates me so much." Gerard cried and Donna felt her eyes brim again. She was so tired. So tired of crying all the time. She despised this misery. Despised the fact that her son had to grow up like this. She would never wish am existence like this upon even the worst of people._

_"Oh, child. He does not hate you." She attempted to keep herself from choking on the lump in her throat, teeth grit tight._

_She was lying to her son. She knew Lucifer did not care for Gerard, or if he did, then he did not show it at all. He was always brooding in self-pity. Throwing temper tantrums and mood swings. Donna avoided him all she could, overcome with a sickly feeling every time she saw his face._

_Gerard tilted his head, his chin pressed against her chest and hands gripping tightly into the bodice of her nightgown as he looked up at her through red-rimmed and tear stained lashes. "How come," hiccup, "he never holds me like you do when I tell him I had a nightmare? How come he never kisses or hugs me goodnight," sniffle, "or reads me stories at bedtime like you do? Or makes sure i've eated food when he hasn't seen me all day?"_

_Donna smoother her thumbs across Gerard's cheeks, wiping away the tears. "Eaten, honey. The word is eaten. Remember our lessons?" Donna reminded him, holding his face carefully between the palms of her hands and smiling reassuringly at him. She was, in actuality, trying to avoid any conversation about why he didn't treat his son the way a father should. They went through this time and time again and Donna was unsure how to explain this entire situation to a child that had yet to hit puberty._

_Gerard furrowed his brows, nose scrunching up firmly as he nodded. "Mm." He murmured through tightly pressed lips. "Sorry mama." He dropped his gaze into her lap and Donna tilted his face so his eyes met hers again._

_"You're alright, honey. Now tell me, what did you dream about? Do you want to talk about it?" Donna suggested._

_Gerard took a few shaky breaths, sniffling and whimpering before gulping. "It was so scary. I-I was floating. Like the scary stuff that papa tells me about. The souls and stuff. I thought papa was going to- to hurt me. Like he hurts everyone else." Gerard stuttered, cheek pressed firmly to his mother's shoulder and hot breath tickling her collarbone. "I was screaming and crying but you never came, mama. I just kept floating but I didn't know where I was going and then I was in that place again. The one where there's so many people but... but I don't know anybody. It was scary because I was looking for you but I couldn't find you."_

_Donna smoother her fingers through his soft, brown hair before pressing a lingering kiss to his temple. "I'm here now, baby. I have you. Forever." Donna closed her eyes, inhaling his comforting scent as she rocked him in her arms._

_Gerard furrowed his brows as he said his next words. "But there was this boy, mama." Gerard murmured and Donna hummed a tune quietly against Gerard's hair. "He... I don't know. He wasn't scary. I felt like he could see me. Everyone else was ignoring me but he was looking at me and he seemed nice."_

_"Hmm." Donna hummed, feeling herself nodding off and overcome with exhaustion. It was torture because she got tired, but she could never sleep._

_Gerard was special because he did sleep. Hell wasn't a place to sleep, although Gerard slept. She always wondered why. Maybe it was because he was the only one in hell that wasn't here to be punished. This was just his permanent home, and what a terrible home indeed. No child deserved this._

_"He touched my hand, mama. I felt it. I felt his hand and he felt so real and I asked him his name and he told me it was Mikey." Gerard's voice was muffled ad Donna almost didn't make it out._

_That name, why did it seem familiar?_

_Donna felt the withers of exhaustion slowly creeping up on her. She was in a constant state of it, nodding in and out but never being able to succumb to it fully. It was frustrating._

_"I think he's my friend." Gerard spoke and then, Donna's eyes shot open and her heart stopped momentarily._

_How could she have forgotten? How could she have allowed herself to forget at all, even for a split moment?_

_Mikey._

_That was what Michael so endearingly called their son._

_It couldn't be a coincidence, right?_

_Donna had never told Gerard about Mikey. She had never uttered even the name Michael to him._

_So how could he possibly know?_

_Donna clutched Gerard's shoulders desperately, shaking him as she lost her battle with the tears and they spilled uncontrollably down her face. "What did you say, Gerard? Where did you hear that name? Tell me how you heard that name?" She spluttered, her voice trembling._

_Gerard face dropped, eyes wide and fearful. "I'm scared. You're scaring me." He whimpered._

_Donna realised how crazy she must look to the poor kid and stopped immediately, pulling him against her chest and smoothing his hair back. "I'm sorry- just. Please, tell me, Gerard."_

_"You're crying. Why are you crying?" Gerard stated, letting his fingers smooth over her tears and wipe them away like she had done with him earlier._

_"I'm fine. Tell, me Gerard. Where did you hear that name?" Her tone was desperate as she clutched tightly to Gerard, hope springing in her chest and trickling slowly throughout her body, warming her up for the first time in a long time._

_"In my dream." Gerard stated, confused. "I already said, mama, weren't you listening?"_

_There was absolutely no way Lucifer would have told Gerard anything like this. And what reason would Gerard have to lie? Unless this was some cruel joke that he was using Gerard to play on Donna._

_"Did your father tell you to say this?" Donna pushed Gerard away, staring him dead in the eye and Gerard shook his head frantically, his little heart thumping hard at the way she was looking at him and talking to him._

_"N-no. I promise." Gerard's eyes were wide, open and sincere. Honest. He was a good child. He was. Donna believed he didn't have an evil bone in his body and if Lucifer ever got his hands on Gerard, lord knew what he would do to the boy. She made sure he would never ever get the chance to ruin him though. Not like he had ruined her. Not like he ruined everyone else._

_After that incident, Donna spent so much time trying to figure out how Gerard had come to know. She tried to find out how this could possibly have happened. Why was Gerard able to sleep? There must be some reason for it. She had never given it much thought but she wrote and thought and wrote some more, scribbling away on old scraps of paper and going over and over it again and again in her head._

_She would speak to Gerard every night, ask him if he had seen the boy again. Each time Gerard would say no, until a few nights ago when they had met again._

_Until Donna finally figured it out._

_And fuck if she was going to let Lucifer get his filthy hands on her son. Now more than ever, she had to protect Gerard. She had to make sure he could never take Gerard and use him for his own gain._

_She had to make sure he never found out the truth._

_Donna hadn't used her magic in a long time. She had never felt the need to use it, but now she channelled all she had and gathered some sage, letting it blow in the air as she breathed through her nose._

_She knew how to get Gerard out of here. She wasn't going to let him suffer any longer. If she couldn't get out, then by God was she going to do everything in her power to get her son out. He had a better chance at life up on earth. He would be miserable here, for the rest of his days._

_"I don't wanna leave you." Gerard sobbed quietly, crawling over to sit in his mother's lap on the floor and wrapping his arms around her body._

_"You'll be okay, I promise you. As long as you reach inside and search for Michael. Search for your brother again. Make sure you find him and he and his father will take care of you, I promise. I'll try and guide you as much as I can." She pressed a quick kiss to Gerard's forehead, unable to cry for once. She was filled with sorrow because she would never see her son again. She already lost one, but this time she wasn't going to be selfish. She had left Mikey but she needed to let Gerard go, despite the terrible loneliness. This was the best thing for him._

_She was filled with sorrow, but she also felt a massive wave of determination. This was her salvation. This was her redemption._

_She would never have been able to do this without the fact that Gerard's soul could astral project through planes of existence, otherwise she would have done this a long time ago. She knew that if Lucifer ever found out, he would turn Gerard against her and try and use him for his bidding, like his banshees. The soul suckers. Or worse. Only God knew what other twisted plans he would have._

_"Alright, baby. Lie down for me, please. Lie down in the circle." Donna nudged him backwards, laying his head down softly against the ground. She was going to send him to sleep forever. His body would remain but his soul would be on earth._

_Gerard nodded and Donna stood up as she closed her eyes and focused all her energy into her hands, pressing them against Gerard's chest, knowing this would be the last time he would ever speak to her._

_Just as Donna started humming under her breath, concentrating hard on gathering all the strength and warmth and energy she could muster, feeling Gerard's spark under her fingers, the door flew open and violently crashed against the wall._

_She knew she didn't have long, so she continued focusing on Gerard, praying that he wouldn't get to them in time._

_"What the fuck is going on? You think I wouldn't notice you using magic?" Lucifer barked, his pale, white-eyed goons walking behind him. Donna squeezed her eyes shut, muttering as fast as she could under her breath, feeling the spark again and then there was a hand wrapping around her wrist, shoving her away from Gerard._

_The banshees had a hold of her arms, pulling her back as she knelt on the floor between them both. "No! Please, don't hurt him. He's only a child."_

_Lucifer sneered at her. "I asked you a fucking question. You're using magic without my permission." He started and then he was fisting his hands inside his pockets as he stared Donna straight in the eyes._

_He tossed crumpled pieces of paper at her feet and Donna blinked, gasping because those were all her notes. How had he...?_

_She was a fool to think she could hide anything from him. He knew. Of course he knew._

_"So, you've been lying to me and now you're using magic." He stepped closer towards Gerard and Donna tugged at the banshees holding her in place._

_"Yes, yes_ I _have. Not him. Don't you dare hurt my son. I will destroy you." Donna warned as Lucifer wrapped a hand around Gerard's bicep, pulling him upright onto his feet._

_Lucifer scoffed at her, looking down at her as though she was an ant he had just crushed under his foot._

_"Ah, yes. Abaddon. Bringer of chaos and destruction. Well, come on then? Bring me chaos." He spread his arms out wide, grinning at her when she glared at him, lips downturned and body thrumming with anger._

_She could feel the energy shooting up and down her arms, through to her fingertips, waiting to blow._

_She wasn't stupid, though. She knew not to anger him. She wouldn't win this fight, not while she was in his terrain. So she held back, biting on her tongue as he chuckled darkly, grasping Gerard's arm._

_"Tell me everything you know, boy." Lucifer blinked down at him and Gerard cowered under his touch, shrinking away. Gerard's skin crawled where he grasped him and he wrapped his little fingers around his strong hand, trying to pry them away._

_"You're hurting me." Gerard whined lowly, eyes wide and pleading._

_Lucifer released his hold slightly, kneeling down to match Gerard's height. "I'm sorry." He murmured, taking hold of Gerard's hands instead, softening his features as he spoke._

_"Tell me, Gerard, my son. Can you really get into the human world?" He sounded sincere to Gerard but Donna saw right through it. Gerard felt his heart flutter when he called him his son._

_"No. No it isn't true. Tell him, Gerard-"_

_Lucifer gave the banshee a look and he smacked his hand against the back of her head, forcing her head forward on impact and effectively shutting her up._

_Gerard gasped, eyes wide as he tried to run to his mother, but his father held him firmly in place._

_"They hurt her." He whimpered, lower lip trembling._

_"Gerard." Lucifer was losing his patience now. He tugged Gerard close, forcing the boy to look at him. "Tell me the truth, or your precious mama gets more than a little pat on the head."_

_Gerard gulped, seeing the fire in his father's eyes and knowing he was not messing around. He didn't want his mama to get hurt._

_So he nodded slowly, tears slipping to the ground. He was scared because his mother had warned him time and time again not to utter a word to his father or bad things would happen._

_Bad things._

_He regarded Gerard for a moment. He was thinking about something, hard, head cocked and lips twitched up into a small smirk. Until finally, he stood and reached his hand out for Gerard to take. "We have some catching up to do, Gerard. Come, son." He spoke, wiggling his fingers and watching Gerard just stand there, wringing his fingers together and watching his mother protest from the corner of his eye._

_Lucifer rolled his eyes and huffed an angry breath. "Come on. Daddy just wants to talk, kiddo. I'm not going to hurt you. But I will hurt your mother if you don't move those legs." He warned and instantly, Gerard felt a sweat break out and he was running and grasping his father's hand before he even registered it._

_"Don't you fucking dare hurt him!" Donna cried out as he walked Gerard out of the doorway._

_Lucifer smirked as Gerard tapped his feet beside him to catch up with his long strides. "Lock her up." He ordered and there was an ear piercing cry that was cut off as the door closed behind them both._

_Bad things, Gerard thought as he forced his tears back and trembled in terrible waves of foreboding._

_Bad, bad things._

*************

 


	2. When the Past Comes Back to Bite You in the Ass, You Bite it Right Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, this is currently unedited xx

 

**-Gerard-**

“Come on honey, what are you staring at that’s so much more interesting than what’s going on here…?”  Her voice trailed off, low and sultry and fastidiously painted fingernail trailing along Gerard’s unbuttoned chest, slow and deliberate.

Gerard settled back into his seat, sighing deeply and grasping the witch’s wrist tightly. “Enough, Lindsey. I am not in the mood tonight.” Gerard stated, pushing her out of his lap.

Lindsey raised a perfectly shaped brow, lips twitching up into a playful smirk. “Oh, now since when are _you_ never in the mood?” She breathed into his ear, taking his earlobe between her teeth and biting down softly.

Gerard groaned in frustration, holding her hips gently and setting her into the seat beside him so she was no longer in his personal space. She was like a snake, though, in the way she moved. So fluid, yet quick, and she had her arms wrapped around Gerard in an instant.

“Looks like someone needs to loosen up a little.” Lindsey smirked, hand smoothing his hair back out of his face as she kissed his jaw. “Let me help you.” She whispered and Gerard closed his eyes, chest rumbling and pushing Lindsey away. He could feel himself losing his patience with her insufferable nature.

Lindsey’s magic gave out a relaxed and calm atmosphere and Gerard was not looking for relaxed and calm tonight.

 “Lindsey.” He ground out, annoyance clear in his tone. “I’m _really_ not in the mood tonight.” He warned and she saw the look he was giving her. The one that read, ‘ _don’t fuck with me’_.

Lindsey rolled her eyes before letting out a deep sigh and releasing Gerard from her hold. “Fine. I guess i’ll go and play with Frances, then. At least she’s not got a stick up her ass.” Lindsey muttered dejectedly and Gerard saw a flash of red as he grasped Lindsey and shoved her up against the wall, forearm pressed across her stomach and pinning her in place.

Lindsey wasn’t scared of Gerard. Not usually.

But the look in his eye told her something she had been forgetting. He only ever got like that look in his eye when it was _that_ day. The day he his mother had risked her life to get Gerard out of hell.

Everyone knew the story. Everyone knew _exactly_ who Gerard was, despite the fact that Michael had spent all those years trying to convince people that he was his own son. People knew when they saw the Way siblings together, though. People could tell the difference. It wasn’t hard to miss the similarities between the boys, but put them next to Michael and Gerard stuck out like a sore thumb. He and Michael looked nothing alike.

Michael was tall and had a strong build, with naturally blonde hair and golden brown eyes and his skin was olive. Mikey took after both his father and mother with his golden locks and his tanned skin, yet he had tinted hazel eyes like his brother, Gerard. Although the difference between Gerard and Mikey’s eyes were that Mikey’s hazel was more close to light brown in the light, whereas Gerard’s were closer to a darker muddy-green; much like his own father. A fact Gerard despised.

Another feature Gerard took after his father was his naturally dark hair that had turned from a medium brown to a near black the older he grew. Gerard hated himself. He couldn’t bear to look in the mirror without seeing his father so he made the conscious decision to start dying his hair blonde to match Mikey and Michael. He liked it this way; his shared features with Mikey were far more prominent and people tended not to question things anymore because they knew it was a sore subject.

They also knew Gerard had a temper on him. Another trait he took after his father. He hated that. He hated how similar he was to Lucifer. How he could never escape his past no matter how hard he tried. He had vowed to himself that he would never let it get that bad. He would never turn into Lucifer.

Gerard caught himself, realising Lindsey, tough old Lindsey who wasn’t scared of _anything_ , looked a little terrified, her chest moving deep and quick as she watched his eyes change from yellow to verdant in an instant, his temper wilting away. Gerard released Lindsey and she scurried away, fixing herself up.

Gerard sucked in a sharp breath and punched the wall hard enough to crack and dent the plaster, welcoming the searing pain in his knuckles. “Fuck.” He spat out as he clutched his sore hand, forehead pressed against the hard surface of the wall.

He shouldn’t have gone off on Lindsey; she didn’t deserve it. Nobody deserved Gerard’s irrational anger tantrums. Especially not today. Not the day he should be celebrating when he finally got out of hell, which he spent instead brooding and wallowing in misery about what ifs and what could have been.

Gerard always believed he could have helped his mother. He believed he could have saved her, if only she had allowed him to _try_.

_“You wouldn’t dare hurt my Gerard. You need him.” Donna challenged._

_“No, you’re correct.” Lucifer smirked and slipped his hand through the bars to grasp Donna’s wrist in a firm hold. He tugged her forward and grasped her chin through the bars with his other hand, holding her in place as his hot breath fanned over her face. “But i’m pretty damn good at getting what I want.” He muttered smugly, letting his fingers smooth along her jawline._

_Donna jerked her face out of his hold, violently, and stumbled backwards as she sneered in disgust. She felt shame in herself that she had ever let that monster get inside her head. That she had ever lain with him. She spat on the ground, overcome with nausea and Lucifer chuckled heartily at her show of disdain._

_“You disgust me. You’re a vile creature.” Donna growled and Lucifer stopped laughing, eyes focused on her pretty face, youthful and full of light; at least, once it had been. The way she was frowning made her look older than she was, the creases in her face amplified and the worry etched in the lines on her forehead more prominent._

_“Do you think I give a shit what you think of me? You’re nothing.” Lucifer retorted, his voice level and calm, bordering on nonchalant. That only pissed Donna off more, because she wanted him to feel all the anger and the pain that she felt._

_“Abaddon.” He scoffed, eyes locked on Donna’s glaring ones. “Even you yourself know you no longer deserve that title,_ Donna _.” He muttered her chosen name in a mocking tone. “Look at you. Look at what you have been reduced to.” He regarded with a raised brow, her behind her prison. “You are so completely and utterly pathetic.” He moved closer. “Weak.” He laughed as he watched her hands fist at her sides. “Powerless.”_

_At that, he grasped Gerard’s shoulder roughly, pulling him tight against his side. “So fucking powerless.” He grinned crookedly, showing Donna that he had all the control. Over their son, over her life. There was nothing she could do._

_Donna felt herself physically shake with all the anger she felt, so overcome with it. So angry and scared, the latter for Gerard because she had no idea what he had planned for her son._

_“M-y mama isn’t weak. She’s the strongest person I know.” A little voice mumbled between quiet sniffles and both adults turned their faces towards Gerard._

_The boy looked up at his father through wet lashes and grasped his leg tight as he spoke. “You’re wrong. My mama is strong because she…” Gerard trailed off, nose scrunched up as he tried to think of the word he was looking for. “She had to endure living with you for so long and she still hasn’t lost her mind. So yeah, my mama_ is _strong.” Gerard stuck his little chin up defiantly but felt himself cower when Lucifer gave him that look. The one he gave to his mother at least once a day. That look of disbelief followed by that scary glare where his eyes went wide then narrowed and it was like he was looking into your soul, trying to burn a hole inside it._

_He knelt down in front of Gerard, grasping him by the shoulders. “So he speaks.” He murmured, softly. Gerard knew better though. Even from the short time he’d spent with his father while his mother had been locked away, it hadn’t taken him long to figure it out._

_He was a liar. He pretended to be nice and then when Gerard did something or said something he didn’t like, then he wasn’t so nice anymore. He looked scary. He’d even hurt Gerard a few times, but Gerard was a strong boy. He could take it. After the first few times, he realised crying did nothing; just spurred his father on more as he screamed at him to stop being so noisy and smacked him again, yelling at him to ‘shut your mouth, boy’. Gerard sucked back the tears and would cry alone in bed, every night._

_His father wouldn’t allow him to see his mother. He believed she would influence him, turn him against his father._

_What he didn’t realise, though, was that he was doing it all on his own. Gerard tried to be strong and he convinced himself that he was, but it was hard. It was so hard, especially without his mother by his side._

_“You’re an idiot, boy.” He muttered. “Speaking to me like that.”_

_Gerard gulped as his father’s grip tightened on his arms, digging into his skin hard enough to bruise. Gerard knew better than to tell him to stop. He’d just hurt him more and tell him to stop being such a pathetic child. That no son of his was going to grow up to be some prissy pansy. He was going to make Gerard strong and powerful, just like he was._

_Gerard was scared. He hated his father so much; he didn’t want to, but it was getting harder and harder to find reasons to love someone who treated you like dirt. He never wanted to be like his father. He wanted to be like his mother. He wanted to be strong, but not evil and hurtful._

_He removed his hands and Gerard flinched away on instinct, as though he was going to draw his hand back and backhand him across the face. Lucifer raised an amused brow and chuckled. “We have work to do with you, but this is a start. Back-talking me is a sure-fire way to earn yourself a slap, boy. But I like it. It’s ballsy.” He grinned and Gerard blinked up at him, swallowing back the lump in his throat. Did this mean he wasn’t going to get hurt?_

_Lucifer gripped Gerard’s shoulders again and turned him to face his mother. “Look at her.” He ordered and Gerard felt the tears prick his eyes as he stared at his helpless mother. “Take a good look because I don’t see strong. I see pathetic. I see an imprisoned, scared little girl. She’s no woman. Just a mere, puny ant. Powerless and weak”_

_Donna’s nostrils flared, her lips pursed in anger as her chest rumbled with electric energy, pushing at her skin to release and unleash its force on him. Show him just how pathetic she really is. But the fucking barrier wouldn’t allow it. She couldn’t get to him and she couldn’t get to her son who he held captive and hurt. She knew he hurt little Gerard; she’d seen it in the bruises littering his arms and occasionally his jaw, and it pained her to no end. She was trying, though. She knew she had to be patient._

_Gerard knew she was being patient. He knew patience showed strength. His mother was so very patient and his father was impulsive, acting and thinking quick. That wasn’t strong. Acting out of impulse wasn’t strong. It took an awful lot of strength to put up with a nasty person._

_His mother had taught him that, and he listened to his mother because he loved his mother. He felt love for her but he only held resentment toward his father, no matter how hard he tried to love him. He just couldn’t bring himself to. Who could love a monster?_

_Gerard was violently turned around so he was now facing his father. “You’re obviously not smart enough to comprehend such complex matters, child, but me- I represent strength. I’m the strong one here. I’m powerful. I have an entire plane of existence at my disposal. I control life and death.” He raised his hand and Gerard stared in awe as miniature souls danced around in the open palm of his hand, tiny screams echoing through the air. “And most importantly, i’m the one on the other side of the cage.” He grinned smugly as he gripped Gerard’s wrist in a firm grasp and started tugging him away._

_“Come, we have much to learn. First and foremost on the agenda; you’re going to show me what you can do again. This time, we’re going to put you under for as long as you can go.”_

_Gerard’s eyes grew wide. He hated this so much. He hated it when he forced him to stay asleep, not letting him wake up so he was trapped in that other place, alone and afraid without his mother._

_“P-please, papa. I don’t wanna.” Gerard stuttered, trembling and afraid. He knew begging was for naught, but he couldn’t help himself. He was scared and he wanted his mother to hold him and protect him. His father was mean. No matter how much Gerard screamed or called his name, he wouldn’t wake him up._

_It was Gerard’s own personal hell._

_And it stayed like that for years to come, until the day his mother finally ended the cycle of abuse. His clever, strong mother who he loved so dearly. The only person he had ever truly loved with all his being._

_God she was so strong and smart and patient. She had bided her time. For years, she had been gathering little bursts of energy inside a jar she kept hidden in her cell; something Gerard only came to know about later on._

_She knew Lucifer would sense it if she used her magic at its full potential, so every single day, she would store tiny fragments, so tiny that not even Lucifer could have sensed it._

_Every day, for three years. Three years she spent collecting her magic._

_She bided her time, waiting patiently to see Gerard again without the confines of her cell. She had to be smart about it and God was she._

_Then the day finally came. Gerard remembered it as though it happened yesterday. Every detail, every moment ingrained in his memory like a timestamp._

_Lucifer needed her magic. He came up with the possibility that Gerard’s body could be used as a portal between hell and earth. He thought that if he put Gerard under and his body was vacant of his soul, then he could access earth by travelling through Gerard._

_The only problem; Lucifer’s soul was bound to his body. It was part of his punishment; he could never ever leave hell._

_He needed to figure out a way to unbind himself and he knew that somehow, Gerard was the answer. Maybe Gerard had to die._

_He released her from her cell because the bars restricted her magic from crossing out of the cell and he needed to borrow her magic._

_He needed her to test out a few things. Donna had refused but Lucifer let it be known that he was not going to take no for an answer. He had threatened to hurt Gerard, more so than he already did. Donna refused to believe he would do that because he needed Gerard. Lucifer had retorted that he didn’t need_ all _of Gerard and had a knife poised right over Gerard’s arm and that had been enough for her to give in. She couldn’t have him harm another hair on his body._

_Donna knew that he was conjuring a twisted plan in his head for Gerard so she had come up with her own plan. Three years, she spent and finally the time had come._

_The small jar was tucked under her ankle-length skirt, tied against her thigh with a piece of long ribbon from her hair. She had waited three years for this moment; she couldn’t fuck this up._

_She had to wait until Gerard had been put under again. It was the only way the spell would work. His soul had to be out of his body so she could snip the tether that connected the two together, making his soul free to roam the earth. He would find another body to latch onto; at least Donna hoped he would. She was banking on that happening. And she had done her best to ensure that she added a little guidance into her spell so Gerard knew to find his brother again._

_And so she had waited until the moment she could strike. He had been momentarily distracted by something and that was all Donna needed. Gerard was fast asleep and she’d pulled out the jar before Lucifer had time enough to react. He looked momentarily confused and by then, she had already gotten the lid off and pressed the magic into Gerard, muttering quickly under her breath._

_His goons finally came up behind her and pulled her away but it was too late. The spell had already taken effect and Gerard had watched the entire thing unfold from out of his body. He felt the tether snip and watched as Lucifer grabbed a knife and stabbed his mother in the shoulder in a fit of rage and that was the last thing Gerard saw, screaming and yelling to nothing but air. He felt himself dissipate and he was being pulled away by an unknown force._

_He felt something tug at him, guiding him away and Gerard couldn’t fight it. He was trying hard to get back into his body so he could hold his mother but the magic was too strong for him._

_And that was the last time he saw his mother, and father. He hated to even call him that. And he had no idea whether his mother was still alive or not. Could people die in hell?_

Gerard had found Mikey not soon after and it was as though they had known each other for years; which essentially, they had. Mikey took Gerard home and it took him time to adjust to everything.

It was hard for Gerard to adjust to the change. Every night that he slept, he would try to search for his mother but it seemed there was a barrier in place; something that prevented him from even getting close. He thought he could try and access his body but it was impossible. His mother had ensured it would be impossible. Gerard had tried every single night, for fifteen years, to no avail. But it never stopped him from trying.

Fifteen years. God, it had felt like a lifetime. Gerard was scared because he could feel himself forgetting important things. He couldn’t even remember what his mother looked like anymore, no matter how hard he tried. But he couldn’t ever get that bastard he called a father’s face out of his head. It was ingrained in his memory, just like that night and that was yet another thing he despised Lucifer for.

“Gerard.” Logan spoke, snapping him back to reality. “Hey, boss.” He muttered and Gerard blinked at his friend.

“Your brother’s here. Says it’s important or some shit.” Logan shrugged as though he didn’t know, although he did. He most definitely did. He knew why Mikey was here and Gerard wasn’t sure if he wanted to see him when he wanted to sit and reminisce in lonely misery. Mikey would only make him feel better and he didn’t deserve that.

“Tell him i’m busy.” Gerard muttered, waving Logan away with a flick of his wrist but it was too late.

“Hey, Gee. You were meant to come over to mine tonight. You promised that you’d help me and Kristin pick out baby names.” Mikey pouted, settling in the seat beside Gerard.

Gerard rolled his eyes. “I’m sure you don’t need me to pick out names for you. I’d probably pick something dumb and obscure like… I don’t know, Bandit.”

Mikey grinned wide, hand patting Gerard’s shoulder. “That’s precisely why we need you there. You know Kristin would give the baby some lame name like Dot or James or something. Come one, Gee. You’re the Godfather. You need to be more involved.” Mikey pleaded, rubbing Gerard’s back.

Gerard slapped his hands away and shook his head, holding back a small smile. He knew Mikey didn’t really give much of a shit in having Gerard involved in baby naming. He just wanted Gerard not to be alone tonight. He knew what this day meant to Gerard and he knew that every year, Gerard mourned quietly and distanced himself from everyone. It wasn’t healthy and Mikey needed Gerard to be happy. He needed Gerard to move on with his life.

“Mikey, you shouldn’t even be here. Not with the threat of those fucking banshees running wild.” Gerard groaned and Mikey shrugged his shoulders.

“I can take care of myself, Gee, remember?” Mikey rolled his eyes. “Plus, Kristin’s with dad so she’ll be fine. He’s looking after her.”

“I’m busy, Mikey.” Gerard muttered and Mikey raised a brow, his eyes all ‘ _really Gerard_ ’?

Gerard sighed, looking at his brother through his lashes. “I have things to do, Mikey. I can’t sit around picking out baby names with you guys when I have a business to run, and on top of that a secret gang that takes out supernatural beings on the constant. I’m doing this to protect us, Mikey. It’s all my fault this is happening anyway. If I hadn’t come to earth then-”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, not this shit again Gerard.” Mikey groaned. “It isn’t your fault your bastard father somehow figured out a way to get banshees out of hell and onto earth and it sure as hell isn’t your fault what happened to mum. She _saved_ you, Gee.” Mikey leaned in, wrapping his arm around Gerard’s shoulder. “And you found us. You found _me_ and I don’t know where the fuck I would be without you, Gee. I’m thankful for you; every single day of my life. I love you like my own and I love our mother for bringing you into my life, okay? I love you so much and I want you home with me, picking out baby names. Got it?” Mikey raised his brows and Gerard dropped his head to his lap.

“Mikey, I know. I know and I love you too, but it still hurts me. I- I know none of it was really my fault but it _feels_ like it was and it hurts me every single day. I wish i’d just-”

“Gerard.” Mikey slapped Gerard on the back. “Shut up. Stop dwelling on things you can’t change. You can’t change the past but you can sure as hell control your future and if you spend every day of your life regretting shit that has been and gone, or shit that _could_ have been, then you’re missing out on shit that _could_ be. You’re missing out on your life, man.” Mikey spoke matter-of-factly and Gerard laughed through his nose.

“When’d you get all philosophical, mister?” He raised a brow and flicked Mikey on the nose.

Mikey frowned at him, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose with his middle finger, flipping Gerard off. “Ha ha. I’m smart as fuck, bitch.” Mikey muttered playfully.

“Course you are.” Gerard smiled. Mikey was actually smart when he wanted to be. He was one of those annoying know-it-all big brothers. A lot of the time, it grated on Gerard, but he did give pretty sound advice. Even if Gerard didn’t always follow it.

There was a soft buzzing sound and Mikey’s hand slipped inside his pocket before holding it to his ear. “Hey baby. Yeah, Gerard’s coming is everything okay?”

Gerard zoned him out, letting his eyes wander over the crowd below him from where he was perched on the balcony of the upstairs VIP area in his club.

A place Gerard had owned for almost an entire year, now. It was a place he’d been thinking about starting up ever since he’d been old enough to drink, or at least, access alcohol with a fake ID that passed off as valid.

He wanted to build a place where people like him could congregate with each other and just have a good time. A place he and his friends could call a home away from home and where they could all be themselves without the pressures of human society weighing them down.

A place where Nephilim could be themselves. If it weren’t for Gerard’s club, Mikey would never have met Kristin.

She was the light of his life and they were perfect together. Gerard could feel how much she loved him; it oozed off her aura whenever they were near each other.

Gerard was happy for them, over the moon in fact. But he couldn’t help but wish he could have that someday. Sometimes, he wanted someone to hold at night. Someone to be there to bring him down from the mess he became after spending the entire night searching for his lost mother and waking up exhausted and frazzled.

God, he felt so pathetic. He could just hear his father’s voice ringing in his ear, mocking him and laughing at him.

Gerard sucked in a sharp breath, trying to distract himself. He didn’t want to be thinking about his father right now. Or at all. Or ever.

He grazed his eyes over the crowd, coming across a multitude of familiar faces. Regulars that came like every weekend.

Until he stopped on someone he didn’t recognise. Sitting at the bar. Alone. Now he was intrigued.

He felt himself lean closer to the railing, eyes narrowed as he took in the handsome stranger. He watched as the man sipped timidly at a cup, seeming so out of place. His drink was dark.

From Gerard’s distance, and with the fact he had better eyesight than any human and he realised the stranger was drinking coke. Gerard sniffed the air, focusing on the drink.

No alcohol.

How very peculiar.

Who sat at a bar alone and wouldn’t be drinking their brains out?

Gerard rested his elbow against the cold metal, face pressed into the palm of his hand as he regarded the stranger.

He was human. That was the first thing Gerard noted. The second was that he had pretty eyes that seemed to glow in the light. Golden and round and really fucking pretty. His face was soft, a small curved nose, rounded at the end and tinged pink, along with his cheeks. He had a smooth yet strong jaw, soft and shaven, and a rounded chin that Gerard felt the sudden urge to nibble at.

Gerard shook his thoughts and smiled to himself, almost entranced by watching the man nervously dart his eyes around the place and then, oh God and then he was smiling and Gerard felt his heart skip a beat and his stomach did a weird thing. That was weird.

People didn’t usually have such an effect on Gerard. This stranger was getting to be more and more interesting.

Someone was walking up to him and the man’s smile grew and Gerard’s brows furrowed as the man grasped his hand. The stranger seemed to protest, but he was laughing and Gerard let his ears focus on only that sound and fuck, his entire body was humming with the need to get his ass down there and grab him and take him home first chance he got, but his feet stayed put. He just continued watching as his stranger was pulled away into the crowd of sweating bodies into the middle of a small group of men who danced around him, making his cheeks tinge red and Gerard couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face as he watched the blushing stranger get gyrated on by what Gerard assumed to be his friends.

Gerard just kept watching him, the way he smiled and the way he sucked on a lip ring he had pierced into the left side of his lower lip. Gerard imagined his lips wrapped around the metal, tugging at it as the stranger moaned into his mouth. God what he wouldn’t give to just-

“Gerard!” Logan panted. “Banshees. Back alley.”

Gerard whipped his head around, suddenly on high alert and Mikey was already on his feet, hands balled at his sides as a blue-tinged energy swarmed around them. They had done this enough times to know exactly how to deal with it.

Gerard hated having to change. He despised full moons because on those nights he had no choice but to let his body be taken over by the wolf, but he hated having to force himself to change.

His wolf was something he believed had been taken from his father. It felt like a physical manifestation of all the evil he stood for because whenever Gerard’s wolf was in control, all his bad, impulsive traits came out. Anger, amplified fear, belligerence, impatience, even _lust_. Gerard hated it. He hated it because he felt like a bad person and that made him feel like his father. But he had to quell all that aside because he had a job to do and banshees to take care of.

It had started soon after Gerard had left hell. Somehow, his father must have figured out a way to get banshees, that guarded the gates of hell, to be able to manifest themselves onto earth. Gerard knew it had something to do with his mother and the fact that his physical body was still somewhere in hell.

He remembered how Lucifer had been talking about using his body as a portal, which was the reason Gerard blamed himself for everything. They must have finally figured it out and he must have forced his mother to use her magic to make it happen.

They had been fighting off banshees basically their entire lives now and they were used to it. Gerard was, at least. They didn’t worry him too much because they were nothing compared to Lucifer. He knew that if _he_ ever figured a way out of hell then they were royally screwed.

Although, recently Gerard had been getting worried with the increased threat of them on his doorstep because Mikey was going to be a father now and if something happened to jeopardise that then Gerard could never forgive himself.

Gerard closed his eyes as he allowed his wolf to pulse through his body, getting only partial control. He needed to borrow the strength from it.

Gerard followed Mikey and Logan down the stairs, joined by Bob and James. Those three men were the only humans that knew about banshees and had somewhat of a grasp on the history of angels and Nephilim, seeing as they were born of Nephilim women. Only women possessed powers that came with Nephilim blood; it didn’t seem to extend to the male sex. Although, Nephilim males were naturally strong and loyal, but human for the most part.

They were strong and helped Gerard fight, shooting banshees down with silver-laden bullets; seemingly the only things that could keep them knocked down.

They were the only men who Gerard trusted on this earth, along with Michael and Mikey.

“You guys ready to make these fuckers bite the dust?” Gerard muttered around his fangs.

“Fuckin’ born ready.” Bob grinned widely as he grasped a silver dagger in his hand, his weapon of choice. Something he kept polished and sharp, almost on a nightly basis, like he had some weird attachment to it.

Gerard growled lowly as his claws protruded from his hand. His body thrummed with bursts of adrenaline as he kicked the back doors open, ready for some well needed ass kicking.

_And boy was Gerard looking forward to this._

*************

 


	3. Dancing with Cute Strangers Can Sometimes Lead to Non-Con, Sensual Biting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, that comma is meant to be there in the title ;))
> 
> Also, I missed out some important info towards the end of the last chapter. if anyone is reading this lol then just make sure you read that little paragraph (about Bob, Logan and James) because its kind of important.
> 
> This may seem like its moving quite fast, but there's a reason for this. Next couple of chapters will hopefully explain some things.
> 
> Enjoy xx :)

 

**-Frank-**

I'd been coming to this club for several consecutive weekends now, ever since i'd become legal. Not to drink though; I didn't drink. It had started out as me being dragged along by my friends to have a 'good time' so to speak, but I had adamantly refused to place an alcoholic beverage anywhere near my mouth. Drinking was not my forte. So eventually, i'd ended up becoming everyone's designated driver at the end of each night but really, I didn't mind it at all. Although, it did get awkward at times; being surrounded by drunk people when you were one hundred percent sober.

I was a total pushover and I knew it. I couldn't say no to my friends so i'd get dragged along to just spend the entirety of my night watching sweat stained people grinding on each other to loud, blaring music. If I was lucky, sometimes a fight would break out or something like that to keep me entertained enough for a few hours. I didn't mind my new Saturday night routine though... At least that's what i'd convinced myself of. If I was being honest, I would much rather be out here doing nothing in particular rather than at home left to myself, seeing as I always seemed to come back to terrible memories that I wish I could completely eradicate from my mind. And I had to keep up my social life somehow or I would probably end up losing all my friends and turn into some crazy old dog man that never bathed and lived in a dingy house in some dark corner of a neighbourhood. Having a close-knit group of friends kept me grounded essentially- kept me from totally losing my marbles once and for all.

I turned around in my stool, sipping on my coke, as I focused my attention on Brendon who was gyrating along to the loud music pumping through surrounding speakers. I giggled at him as his eyes connected with mine and he wiggled his brows suggestively toward me, his arms outstretched beckoning me to dance with him. I shook my head 'no', a grin plastered to my face, and he rolled his eyes before shrugging at me as if to say 'your loss, dude'. He grabbed at Ryan, who was attempting to have a conversation with someone despite the deafening sound of the music in the atmosphere, and twisted him around before pulling him into his chest by his wrists. Ryan spluttered and spilled copious amounts of alcohol from his cup all over himself, and Brendon, in the process.

I laughed at Ryan as he aimed a death glare at Brendon before something tapped my shoulder lightly. I spun around in surprise and was greeted by a smiling bartender. The man was very handsome; he had dark hair that was cut quite short, with a sharp, square-set jaw and cheekbones to  _die_  for. His black shirt was fitted tightly against his toned body and I attempted, but failed, to hold back a slight blush as he flashed pearly whites through a knee-trembling grin.

The man leaned slightly forward as he pushed a glass of something toward me on the counter. I was about to tell him I didn't order anything when he leaned forward and cut me off before i'd even started. "On the house." He winked at me.

I narrowed my eyes before I slowly shook my head at him. "I don't drink. Besides..." I lifted my can up to show him I already had something to drink.

He cocked a brow, his face contorted into a look of scepticism as he looked me over as though he was trying to figure me out or something. He leaned forward onto his elbows, his chin held in his hands as he spoke. "You're a strange one. Every time I've seen you here, you never order a  _real_  drink and you're almost always alone at this bar. Usually, people alone at the bar are drinking their lives away... But not you. How very peculiar, indeed." His eyes seemed to bore into mine and I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable which caused me to shuffle awkwardly in my seat.

I scrunched my brows together as I brought the can up to my lips, taking a large gulp so as to avoid further interaction with this strange man that was possibly trying to get me drunk.

"Logan." He stuck his hand out to shake mine. "And you are?"

"Erh, Frank?" I didn't mean it to come out as a question, but I was unsure as to why this beautiful man was even bothering to strike up conversation with boring old me. I reluctantly stuck my hand out and he firmly grasped my hand in his own but instead of shaking it, he pulled my hand out and toward himself so my palm was in his face. He slowly traced his index finger along a line on my palm and muttered out, "Interesting..." He flicked his gaze so his eyes were trained on my own as he continued. "Your love line shows that you are about to be blessed with an epic love affair in the very near future."

I blushed profusely, sputtering on my drink as I attempted to pull my hand away from him, but he only held on more firmly. I think he was trying to... Flirt with me?  _No, that isn't possible, why would anyone wanna flirt with me?_ This man was playing it way too safe by flirting with  _me_... If that's even what he was doing. Maybe he thought this would get me to buy a drink or something; he probably did it with everyone. Yeah, that must be it.

I tugged at my hand slightly harder and he got the message, letting my hand go. "Does that line always work?" I mumbled out, taking another sip of the cold liquid.

"It depends; did it work on you?" He raised his brows, a cheeky grin plastered to his face.

I snorted. "I see right through that bullshit, man. Try harder."

"Damn it. Ah well, I might just have to take you up on that." He placed his large hand over mine that lay lazily on the counter in front of me. I froze in surprise. This man really wasn't going to let it go, was he? _Why was a solid 9.7 trying it on with a total 6?_

"Look, I don't do... One night stands or whatever. If that's what you're looking for, i'm sorry to disappoint." I pulled my hand away from under his. It's not that I didn't  _just_  do one night stands, I simply didn't do relationships. My last relationship had been with an alcoholic- hence the reason I never drank- and we'd been together for almost three years. He had been much older than me at the time; me being seventeen and he in his mid-thirties. I had loved him an awful lot- at least I thought I had- and it had taken me a long time to accept the fact that I had to let him go. It had scarred me against getting myself so deeply involved with someone else ever again.

And the thing about one night stands was I wasn't really one for cheap, hook-ups. I could only find myself becoming intimate with someone if I felt a connection with them, and despite this man's attractiveness i'm pretty sure we had absolutely nothing in common.

"Come on, Frank. I-" Logan froze mid-sentence, eyes locked on something behind me. He raised an amused brow then looked right at me, smirking. Okay...?

"Hey." An unfamiliar voice breathed into my ear from behind me a moment later and I jumped in fear.

"Fuck!" I gasped, dropping my empty can onto the floor in surprise.

I turned around but realised that was a complete mistake as I sure as hell wasn't prepared for what stood in front of me. Sure, Logan was hot in a beefy, macho kind of muscly way. But this man- he was attractive in a whole different way. He was dark and brooding, bigger than me for sure, but not in a totally over bearing way. He had these mesmerising hazel eyes and long, dirty-blonde hair that was pushed back, the sides cut short and showing off his high cheekbones and pale face. He had on a white collared shirt with a black tie, paired with a black button-up sleeveless vest that hugged his figure. A smart sense of style. If Logan was a solid 9.7, then by Jove, this man was a fucking ten. And blondes weren't even my type.

"Urh... Um, hi?" I pathetically mumbled out.

The man sent me a radiant smile and I blushed, once again. "What is your name?" He asked.

What was with these damn attractive people tonight and why were they all trying to strike up conversation with me? Did I have some sort of neon sign on my forehead that read 'take me, i'm ripe'? I wasn't going to lie, i'd definitely been hit on before. But usually after i'd reject their advances, they'd assume I was some sort of stuck-up prude and gave up fairly quickly, moving on to their next conquest.

"I- I'm not interested okay?" I mumbled out, avoiding his intense gaze. Despite his attractiveness, I stood by my original stance. Though it had been an awful long time since i'd gotten any action, my predicament was that I secretly craved some sort of intimacy sometimes, even though I found it extremely difficult to be intimate with someone I hadn't formed some sort of mutual connection with. I sure as hell wasn't ready to get into anything- serious or otherwise- and getting a little unsolicited attention wasn't going to change my mind. If anything, the fact this man was so attractive was just more reason to put me off- he was way out of my fucking league. Attractive people intimidated the fuck out of me and I wouldn't even know how to keep conversation going without stupidly stumbling over words and sounding like a complete moron.

I wasn't dumb; I knew to play in my own ballpark, even if they had initiated anything. They would eventually realise they were too good for me and then leave anyway. I simply saw it as saving them the trouble.

"Good luck with this one, Gerard. He's a tough cookie to crack." Logan winked at me, making my cheeks heat up, before walking away to serve a couple people off to the left, leaving me alone with the handsome  _Gerard_.

So, the bartender knew him. Was he a regular, too? He did seem familiar to me, although I couldn't seem to place his face. Maybe i'd seen him around before. Although, I would have remembered a face like his. He definitely didn't have one of those faces that blended in with the crowd and was easily forgettable.

Gerard cocked a brow and smirked at me. "I was only asking your name. I mean, it's not like I was inviting you into my bed..." He trailed off, as though he was leaving it open for me to disagree with his last statement or something.

I ignored his possible innuendo and answered his original question, my face no doubt beet red by now. "Frank." I mumbled out.

"Well, Frank, would you like to dance?" He held out a hand and I stared at it, dumbfounded.

Just then, Brendon fell onto my lap in a drunken haze. I didn't question where he'd popped out from because frankly, I was thankful for the interruption.  _God bless you,_   _Brendon Urie._

"Hey man, you need to get the fuck up off your ass and fuckin'  _let loose_ you tight-ass. Dance with us! Ryan totally just-" He stopped when he realised I wasn't alone. "Who's your friend?" He gestured at the pale man with his thumb.

"Gerard." He answered while still fixing his gaze on me, causing me to shrink back into myself a little from the intensity of it. "And i'm sorry, but Frank already agreed to dance with me."

"Urh... I did?" I scrunched my brows together in confusion.

Gerard smiled a crooked smile. "I'll leave you be if you promise to dance with me for five minutes."

I shook my head at him. "I can't dance for shit." That wasn't even a lie, but I was trying to come up with any excuse to get out of this.

He snorted. "Well that is a lie- who  _can't_  dance? Come on, five minutes- that is all I ask. I promise i'll let you go afterward. That is, if you want me to." He placed his other hand lightly against my bicep and I shivered slightly, warmth spreading outward from where his hand made contact...  _What was that all about?_

I decided to mull it over. Stay here and deal with a pissed-out-of-his-brains-Brendon, or dance with this strange man for five minutes so I can get back to my mundane life? I sighed, placing my hand in the palm of his open one, attached to his still outstretched arm. What's the worst that could happen, anyway? It was just a dance. Five minutes. And he was really fucking cute. I felt myself blush again.

I noticed the way my hand seemed to fit into his. It felt... strangely comfortable. Familiar, although I couldn't place it for the life of me. Come to think of it, this man radiated familiarity. What the fuck was it about him?

Goosebumps trailed up my arm when his calloused fingers rubbed against my soft hands. I couldn't stop the fluttering feeling in my stomach as I kept my eyes trained on his fingers wrapped around my own. His grip was strong and firm and I could only imagine what he could do with those hands of his...

I shook my head of these ridiculous thoughts. Where on earth were they coming from? Was my drink spiked or something? I clearly wasn't feeling myself, much.

"Five minutes is all you get." I mumbled out.

"Of course." He smirked mischievously, adding, "Unless you ask for more, which I can happily oblige to."

Heat rose in my cheeks as he led me away from the crowd. I was thankful for the multi-coloured atmosphere of flashing lights in the club that prevented him from being able to notice my red-tinged face.

"Urm... Where are we going? Isn't the dance floor or whatever back that way?" I mumbled out, confused as he led me further away from the crowd toward a busy room that was closed off with curtains- the opening to which was surrounded either side by burly looking men. It looked like some sort of VIP area or something and there was a small queue of people waiting outside the room trying their luck to get in.

I started panicking slightly, pulling away from him, but his grip on my hand was vice-like and I immediately started regretting my decision to agree to this. "Look, I don't think this is a good idea. I told you I don't even dance..." A cold sweat trailed down my back and he turned around slightly to face me, stopping with my hand still in his firm grip.

"You promised me one dance, Frank, and that is what i'll give you. I did promise to let you go after, and I always keep my promises." His eyes twinkled with mischief and I pulled harder at my hand, not believing a word he said.

"I'm sorry, I-I can't do this." Gerard seemed to be a lot stronger than me and I was starting to fear for my safety. "Let me go." I pleaded, still attempting to pull my hand free, to no avail.

"Just- just  _one_  dance, Frank.  _Please_." He seemed to beg, his eyes pleading with mine as he shot me puppy dog eyes. What was he so damn stubborn about this? He was acting as though dancing with me was going to bring his dead dog back to life or something. My resolve seemed to falter slightly at his pleading eyes and I suddenly felt the urge to give in because  _damn it_ , I was a fucking sucker for the puppy-dog eyes.

I ran my free hand through my hair. "Fine, but you try anything and I won't be afraid to use  _force_." I warned him.

His face looked deathly serious then as he cracked out a toothy grin. "I don't doubt you, but trust me when I say that I wouldn't do anything you didn't want me to."

He skipped the entire queue of people and stopped before the burly men.

"Um, I don't know if you noticed but there's a line, Gerard. You can't just skip the queue. They won't let us in you know." I narrowed my eyes at his audacity and crazy, over-confidence.

Then he turned to raise his brow at me before he let out a small chuckle. "Oh honey, to hell if they don't let me in. I  _own_ the damn place."

Oh. So this entire club was his. Well, this just kept getting better and better didn't it? Not only was he attractive as fuck but probably loaded by the looks of this place. I started feeling more and more inadequate in comparison to this man. I let out a small snort. _Seriously, this guy could clearly have anyone he fuckin' set his sights on, but what the fuck did he see in me?_

He nodded at the bouncers before they stepped aside to let us through. I cautiously stepped inside. The room was like some sort of  _Tardis_  or something- seemingly inconspicuous on the outside but on the inside it was... Grand, to say the least. It was busy in this room, granted, less busy than out there. People sat on leather couches and congregated in small corners either making out or sipping on expensive looking alcoholic beverages. Gerard lead me further into the room and there was an opening into another area. This place seemed way more alive than out the VIP doors. It was like some sort of rave where lights flashed neon colours, bright and fast enough to give an epileptic a seizure.

_And holy fuck._

My jaw went slack.

I didn't know what it was, but I suddenly felt a wave of extreme self-consciousness and shrank into myself, feeling so epically small. This entire room oozed sexuality and it was  _much_  more full-on than out  _there_ with the normal people. These people were far from normal. They were, God, I didn't know what it was but I felt mesmerised by the aura of the place, feeling suffocated and choked by the carnal energy and beauty surrounding me.

Gerard led us further into the crowd and stopped us smack in the middle, finally letting go of my hand, only to swiftly press the palms of his hands against my waist, touching his chest to mine. I gasped in surprise. "Place your hands around my neck." He ordered. I hesitantly did as he said, feeling slightly overwhelmed by my surroundings.

He started swaying his hips slightly to the music and when I stood there like an idiot, he spoke, "It takes two to tango." He smirked.

"I- I told you, I don't really dance..." I trailed off, voice thick and heavy. He cocked a brow at me before he let out a slight chuckle.

"Neither do I. But as long as you can move to the music, you're dancing- that's what I always say. Look-" He started swaying his hips again, slightly, stepping his weight onto one foot, then the other. "Just do as I do."

I followed suit and after a couple of missteps, soon we were in a steady rhythm. He then slid his hands further around my waist, pressing me closer to him, causing a small yelp to escape my mouth.

My face was burning again and I could  _swear_  I felt eyes on me, burning holes into my body. I kept my eyes trained on the ground, trying to steady my breathing.

"Why did you ask me to dance if you can't dance yourself?" I muttered quietly, more to myself, but Gerard seemed to have somehow picked it up amongst the noise.

He shot me a crooked smile before he leaned down and whispered into my ear. "Because I wanted to know how your body would feel against mine, love. Moving together in sync."

I froze, my cheeks blazing up in an intense heat. "What... why are you even interested in me? I'm as mundane as they come and i'm pretty sure i'm not even your usual type, am I?" I mumbled out, eyes to the floor to avoid his all-too-intense gaze.

"Oh, Frank." He tutted out. "You are far from mundane, darling." He pressed his body against mine, ever so slowly, before he buried his face in the hair on the side of my head. He breathed me in before mumbling out, "Oh  _fuck_ , you smell  _divine_." My breath hitched in my throat at that. He slid his head down into the crook of my neck and placed open mouthed kisses onto my skin, causing my knees to wobble from sudden weakness and my heart to beat harder in my chest.  _Did I want this to happen?_ I... think I did... My brain was too foggy at the moment to come up with any coherent thoughts.

He grazed his teeth over a tender spot and my mouth let out a slight involuntary whimper. I felt him smile against my skin before he took my skin between his teeth and nibbled down on it, causing me to moan. I leaned my head slightly backward without thinking to grant him further access. Well, that clears  _that_  up- I clearly somehow wanted this to happen since my body was completely betraying me right now against my better judgement.

He kissed his way up my neck as he tightened his grip around my waist and pressed himself as close to my body as he possibly could get. I felt the tightening of his pants against my navel as he slowly ground his hips against mine, no doubt trying to gain some friction. I gasped as I realised all too slowly; even I was extremely turned on right now. My brain was still in a foggy haze as my body once again betrayed me by bucking my hips against his slightly while I moaned quietly in pleasure.

I felt a groan slip through his parted lips and he tilted his head up so he could meet my gaze, moving so his mouth was centimetres from my own. "May I kiss you, please?" He asked, mingling my breath with his own. "I think i'd lose my mind if I couldn't kiss you right now, Frank." I was so overcome with lust at that point that I hadn't even registered my own head send a slight nod at his request.

It didn't take him a second longer to press his soft lips against mine and I immediately responded to the kiss. My lips moved in synchronisation with his own before he grazed his tongue between my lips, attempting to coax my mouth open. I granted him access and our tongues mingled and the kiss intensified as I bucked my hips forward again to gain some more friction in my painfully tightening jeans. I moved my hands from around his neck to entangle them in his hair and I tugged at the strands between my fingers slightly as we fell deeper into the kiss.

He moaned out and I gained a surge of confidence as I pulled his bottom lip between my teeth and nibbled down. I breathed through my nose, not wanting to remove my lips from his own, but he eventually pulled apart so we could catch some oxygen. I whimpered again, slightly, at the loss of contact. I was too far gone and all rational thoughts had left my mind at this point. He pressed his forehead to mine as his hot breath panted against my face.

I chanced a glance at his eyes and I gasped at what I saw. They were glowing a vibrant emerald green. I was pretty sure his eyes were hazel... Unless I was mistaken. Or the lighting here was playing with my already foggy mind once again, much like with Logan.

Gerard buried his face into my neck and grazed his teeth over the hickey he had no doubt plastered me with a few moments ago. I moaned in pleasure as he mumbled out against my skin, "You are, quite possibly, the most divine creature I have ever had the pleasure of kissing." He took another deep breath as I felt my lashes flutter shut. "Mmh, you smell  _delicious_..." He growled. He actually fucking growled, like a low rumbling sound. Kind of like a dog or something.

He slid his hands down my ass, resting his palms against the backs of my thighs. I yelped out as he lifted my legs to wrap around his waist, his head still buried in my neck, hands pressed against my ass.

Then he did something I wasn't expecting. He bit down into my neck, piercing the skin with what felt like unnaturally sharp teeth. My body expected pain, seeing as that was the only natural reaction to someone  _biting into your skin._

_What I didn't expect was for my eyes to roll into the back of my head in absolute fucking ecstasy._

I couldn't control the moans as I felt a surge of hot pleasure riddle my body, all the way into my stomach, down to my groin and stopping right at the tips of my toes, causing them to curl in rapture. I felt like I was going to implode from pure pleasure. My jeans were now so painfully tight that I felt as though the circulation to my dick was about to completely cut off if I didn't unbutton my jeans right there and then.

I don't know what was going on, but what I did know was that I was fucking enjoying it.

_Jesus, did I have some weird fucking pain kink?_

Gerard finally pulled away and suddenly my body seemed to return under my control again and I felt my knees shake coming down from the high. He licked at my neck and I shuddered as he kissed up my jaw and stopped at the corner of my mouth. I panted, my body unable to move and he pressed his lips to mine once again. My eyes widened slightly at that.

I could taste blood... My own blood.  _That's fucking gross._  It seemed to snap me out of whatever trance I had been in and I pulled away from his lips, the fog in my brain seeming to dissipate somewhat.

Gerard growled again as I tried to push myself out of his firm grip.  _What the fuck is with the growling?_ I took a moment to catch my breath before I gulped, all breathily, "Time's up."

His eyes seemed to flash with a look I couldn't quite comprehend before he reluctantly dropped me back to the ground, sliding his arms to just rest around my waist once again.

I placed my hands against his chest, palms out, and attempted to push away from him, my eyes trained on his own. "Gerard," I breathed out. "I can't... You promised."

He sighed in frustration before he hesitantly slid his arms off my waist. I took a moment to regain my balance and gave him one last glance before turning on my heels. But he swiftly pulled an arm up to grasp my wrist. I turned around, heart thumping in my chest. He ran a hand through his dishevelled hair, looking just as disoriented as I felt. "Do you have a phone?"

"Urm, yeah." I answered dumbly, just staring blankly at him.

Gerard chuckled, raising his brows. "Do I have to spell it out?" I shrugged slightly at him before he sighed, shaking his head a little and cracked a smirk. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and dangled it between his fore-finger and thumb a few inches from my face. "Your number, Frank."

"Oh!" Heat blazed its way up my face in embarrassment.  _God, i'm such an idiot._  Before I knew what I was doing, I mumbled out my number and he typed it into his phone, one hand still connected to my wrist. I couldn't lie to him and tell him I didn't have a phone because he'd definitely see right through that. Besides, I was an absolutely terrible liar.

He replaced the phone in his pocket and finally released my wrist from his grip. I turned on my heels, giving him one last glance, before scuttling away from him as fast as my legs would carry me.

Nothing dawned on me until i'd gotten far enough away to start thinking clearly.

Did I just give him my number? Did I really just mindlessly make out with a random stranger and  _fuck,_ did I actually let him _bite_ me? I brought my hand up to my neck and felt a slight wetness and raise in the skin.

_Ah fuck, what have I done?_

Why did that just happen?

Oh, fuck me, what if i'd just fucking contracted something?

 _What exactly_  just happened?

I knew I shouldn't be getting involved with guys like him but somehow he'd managed to break down my entire fucking resolve by casting some sort of voodoo over me or something. Maybe he was a witch-doctor, I didn't fucking know. All I knew was that I was finally away from that man so I could think clearly.

_Gerard._

He seemed dangerous. He had strange vibes about him and I couldn't quite place what that meant. Really, I was scared of the fact that he'd caused me to completely lose control of myself like that.

Not to mention the fact that just something about him... Something just really irked me because I felt like I had seen him before, but I just couldn't place it. Like an old friend from the past whose face had been obscured in my memory by abstraction of time.

Maybe it was part and parcel of the whole witch-doctor voodoo thing, who fucking knew.

I ran out the VIP entrance, moving awkwardly with how hard I still was in my jeans. God, I felt disgusted with myself at how easily he'd gotten to my head. Had it really been  _that_  long since i'd been with someone? Jesus.

I started the search for Brendon and the gang. We were leaving this place and next time I was putting my foot down with the guys, because there was no way I could show my face here ever again.

*************

 


	4. Hit Us With Your Rae of Sunshine

**-Gerard-**

It had been two days since Gerard had last seen the stranger from his nightclub.

 _Frank_.

That was his name. Of course, Gerard couldn’t seem to forget it if he even wanted to. Frank seemed to have some sort of strange hold over him and it was as though, ever since Gerard had touched him, there was some sort of invisible tie to the boy and it both enraged and excited Gerard all the same.

He wanted to see Frank again, _fuck_ he did, but he was never really the type to chase. If anything, people were the ones that fell at his feet and Gerard couldn’t seem to grasp the concept that anyone would refuse him. Despite being unable to grasp it, though, he welcomed it for a change. Frank seemed a challenge and a challenge was something Gerard would be very willing to accept.

It seemed to please the animal side of him; the side that wanted to give a chase, and although Gerard tried hard to control _that_ part of him, he felt the sudden urge to want to give in to everything and anything. As though it had been suppressed for so long that after seeing Frank, everything was bubbling under the surface and Frank would be the one to finally break him, although he didn’t know why.

Frank wasn’t really anything special, the more Gerard thought about it. Sure, he was pretty and he radiated something alluring, but he was _human_. Plain and simple and so very _human_. Gerard had had his fair share of human lovers, but none seemed to have such a grasp over him like Frank, after just one shoddy encounter that included a make-out session, coupled with a little… biting. Now, the latter, Gerard could safely admit he had never felt such a strong urge to execute in his entire life.

Yeah, sometimes in the throes of passion he would momentarily lose control and everything would ache with the desire to give in to his wolf. On full moons, his urge was at its strongest and those were the only nights he could no longer hold back or resist the temptation or desires that came with his wolf which was a reason Michael had converted the basement in their home into a full-moon sanctuary (or prison, as Gerard liked to refer to it as), in which Gerard was locked away so no harm could come to anyone by Gerard’s hands… or, rather, teeth.

No, this was different. Something about this situation; it was just _different_. It felt as though, as soon as Gerard has bitten Frank (a fact Gerard still scolded himself for ever committing), something shifted in his world. He couldn’t help but question Mikey a couple of days later, because he felt as though he was going mad that everything he seemed to do just seemed… Off. He couldn’t seem to get that face out of his head, every curve and line and freckle etched into his mind so vividly; it was daunting. Why was a mere human affecting him so absurdly?

“You’re being delusional. I don’t know why you’re so hung up on this guy you met _once_ for like _five minutes_. Get a damn grip, Gee.” Mikey shook his head in annoyance as he sipped from his coffee mug across Gerard in the local café. It was a somewhat dreary Tuesday afternoon, precisely three days after Gerard had met Frank.

Gerard shook his head. “No, it’s- not- I,” Gerard groaned and tried again, “I _bit_ him Mikey,” he trailed off, nibbling down on his lower lip. “I’ve never done anything like that before, I don’t know what it- like, what if something’s happened? I don’t know. I’m just… Fuck. I’m a fucking idiot.” Gerard groaned as he rubbed his hand down his hot face in exasperation.

Mikey raised a brow over his cup that was pressed to his lips. “Call him then. Find the fuck out, instead of sitting here being an idiot.”

Gerard sighed and leaned back in his chair. “I _tried_ but like… he just- do you,” Gerard leaned forward and blinked at Mikey, lowering his tone, “Do you think he could be dead or something?”

Mikey raised both brows now and Gerard watched as his lips curved up into a wide smirk before he snorted obnoxiously. “Oh right, sure, he’s _gotta_ be dead because he never got back to you, because heaven _forbid_ anyone to just _ignore_ Gerard Way.” Mikey chuckled and Gerard glared at him, lips pruned in annoyance.

“Fuck you, that wasn’t what I meant.” Gerard muttered under his breath.

“Right.” Mikey rolled his eyes and leaned forward on his elbows. “I would tell you to stop being so pushy and to just let it go, but when do you ever listen to a thing I say? You’re more stubborn than a fucking mule.”

“But, I _bit_ him.” Gerard growled quietly, growing a little frustrated.

“Yeah, and he’s just a _human_ , Gee. Remember the first time you turned all those years ago, and you ran out into the street and bit that kid?”

Gerard winced. He remembered that all too well. At the time, it had seemed like the world was over, that Michael would come running after him and beat him to a pulp for daring to lose control of something he didn’t even know was inside him until it was too late. He thought the kid would press charges and that he’d be thrown into juvie or something.

Thankfully the kid had been alone and Gerard had merely been a pup at the time so he just about passed off as Mikey’s new pet. Michael had promised to keep an eye on the kid after locking Gerard away until he had returned to his own body, and upon Michael’s return, he had informed Gerard that the bite was simply that; a bite. Nothing had come of it

“That’s _different_ Mikey. I bit that kid because I was scared; I didn’t _want_ to do it, it was like an instinct thing. But with Frank on the other hand…” just the mention of his name had images flashing through Gerard’s head- those sultry lips that curved into an impossibly dreamy smile, those captivating golden eyes and the way he had responded to Gerard’s touch- _God_ the sounds he’d made. Gerard had to compose himself before speaking again and cleared his throat when he saw Mikey watching him with unnatural patience. He could never understand that about Mikey; how he could keep his patience even in the most frustrating of situations. He supposed he admired that about him because Gerard was impulsive and stupid- if the situation with Frank was anything to go by.

“What about this _Frank_?” Mikey prompted.

“I don’t know.” Gerard sighed, defeated, because he _didn’t_ and it was really grating on him. If contacting Frank had been futile, Gerard felt the compulsion to take matters into his own hands.

Mikey was watching Gerard, a knowing look in his eyes, and Gerard raised a brow at him as he took a sip of his own cup of coffee. “What?” Gerard muttered.

“You’ve got that look in your eye. The one you have before you go and do something stupid.” Mikey deadpanned.

Gerard narrowed his eyes and took a large gulp of his drink before setting it carefully on the counter. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He avoided Mikey’s gaze and Mikey finished off his coffee before setting his own cup down on the table, leaning back, and letting out a small sigh.

“He’s a _human_ , Gerard.” Mikey repeated, as though Gerard didn’t know that already. “I honestly have no idea why you’re so hung up on him.” Mikey smirked as Gerard frowned into his cup. “Or is this some bruised ego thing because he rejected your advances and now you want him just for the sake of wanting him? Is it some sort of game to you?”

Gerard scoffed, pruning his lips before biting down on his lower one. Maybe it kind of sort of was, but he wasn’t going to let Mikey know that, although anything he said wouldn’t be registered because Mikey was always so adamant that he was always right. Sometimes he was. Sometimes.

“What about Lindsey?” Mikey offered when Gerard grew silent for a moment, his head still swimming in deep, golden irises.

“What about her?” Gerard muttered before finishing off his own coffee in a couple of massive gulps.

Gerard pulled out his wallet and before Mikey could protest, he shoved a couple of bills on the counter and setting his cup down over them.

Mikey simply gave Gerard a look that said ‘I’m paying next time’ and Gerard rolled his eyes as he stood up from the small booth.

“Aren’t you two a thing or whatever? Or is she just a booty call?” Mikey wiggled his brows suggestively and Gerard rolled his eyes again.

“Lindsey is…” Gerard trailed off, trying to find the right word to describe the witch. She was a little older than him; something Gerard liked about his women. He preferred them more experienced and mature, though not too mature. The aforementioned was beautiful (as were all Nephilim women) although Lindsey had a certain charm about her. She was… different. And that was that. She and Gerard shared a lot of the same interests and conversations with Lindsey were far from boring, although there was something that just never seemed to develop past a sort of platonic lust. No added emotions, just friendship and sex without any strings attached. It was strange. She was one of the only people Gerard felt somewhat comfortable around, and that was rare for him.

“She is a friend.” Gerard concluded. “Nothing more, nothing less.”

“Right, right.” Mikey spoke, disbelieving.

They pushed out of the diner entrance and into the afternoon breeze, his feet sloshing in a puddle situated directly outside of the diner and effectively kicking up water that stained the hem of his jeans.

Gerard frowned as he wrapped his favourite black scarf around the lower half of his face, ignoring the looks both he and Mikey got from passers-by. Humans were always so awestruck by Gerard and Mikey’s _unearthly_ beauty; a fact which only served to amuse the brothers.

And another reason a frown fell upon Gerard’s face yet again. How had Frank even had the self-control to reject Gerard? Not in a cocky way, at least, not _all_ in a cocky way. Just, the fact that humans could practically sense when they were around Nephilim because Nephilim radiated something that reeled humans in like a fish on a hook. Sort of like pheromones, except not.

Gerard thought back to high school, when all the kids had been obsessed with celebrities, going so far as to idolise them and build shrines in their bedrooms in the form of posters littering walls and entire shelves dedicated to merch. It made sense to him why humans had been so hung up on these celebrities; almost all of them were Nephilim. The Hollywood elites, the rich and famous; all descended from the seven.

Gerard distinctly heard Mikey’s phone buzz in his pocket, a fact which Mikey had not even sensed himself so when Gerard pointed it out smugly, Mikey stuck his tongue out at him. “Alright, Mr _super-sense_.” He muttered under his breath as he thumbed through to his notifications.

Mikey’s eyes flicked over the screen, all traces of amusement dwindling away before looking up and facing Gerard, something unreadable in his expression. “Dad.” He spoke, his tone level and slightly questioning.

“What does he want?” Gerard asked, feeling slight worry grow.

Mikey shrugged. “I don’t know; says to come over. It’s important and, like, urgent or some shit. He also said to stay safe and keep our eyes wide open.”

Now Gerard was really worried. Michael wasn’t the type to tell his sons to keep safe very often. If he was saying that, there must have been a good reason for it. What was going on? Gerard felt a terrible wave of foreboding building inside his gut, twisting and tightening as he pulled his hands out from his pockets and fisted his hands either side of him, ready for an attack and senses on high alert. He noticed Mikey doing the same beside him, from the corner of his eye, before they glanced around the street. There was a slim chance banshees would attack in broad daylight for fear of being seen; although that hadn’t stopped them before. Even despite the protection spell Frances had cast on them; somehow, they’d always find a way around it.

Mikey ensuring to stay wary of his surroundings, quickly pulled his phone up and sent a quick text. Gerard assumed he was asking Kristin if she and their unborn baby were alright.

Seemingly satisfied with the immediate response he received, he shoved his phone back into his pocket and was momentarily distracted by Gerard’s questioning, raised brow. A moment too late, it seemed, because before they knew it, a tight grip was around Gerard’s elbow and tugging him violently into an alleyway.

It seemed to happen in slow motion as Mikey’s eyes widened in shock and he reached out to grab for Gerard, stumbling instead over his feet and catching himself at the last moment.

The banshee tossed Gerard against a wall, holding him in place and _fuck_ , Mikey barely had time to react when hands were gripping his shoulders and his wrists and he barely shoved them away with a bright blue flash of light from the palms of his hands, singing the creatures’ papery skin.

Mikey turned around swiftly when he started dusting himself off and noticed Gerard stare blatantly behind him, eyes that had been wide before in momentary fear, now replaced by frustration when they narrowed and he dug his claws into the banshee that had him pressed against the piss-stained brick wall.

The banshee screeched and Mikey felt the urge to block his ears but he didn’t have time to do much of anything, especially to prepare for the horde of banshees headed in his direction.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Mikey seethed. There were at least two dozen of them all at once. Where the fuck were they coming from? They had never encountered so many banshees at one given time- the most had been under ten at most. Ever.

This must have been what Michael was warning them about. Something was happening. Something had changed. Lucifer was getting closer, somehow. This had to mean something.

“Erh, Gee.” Mikey called over his shoulder, fear rising in his chest as he fisted his hands and concentrated all his energy into them, blue light fizzling and electric, hungry to Inflict pain.

“One sec-” Gerard cut himself off as he round-housed the banshee, kicking it in the jaw and pulling on a smug smile as he watched its head snap back and connect with the wall behind it with a violent _smack_ before it fell in a heap to the ground.

Gerard quickly joined Mikey’s side as more banshees approached Gerard’s line of sight, locking the brothers in place. “You called?” Gerard quipped as he and Mikey pressed their backs together, turning and taking in their surroundings. It wasn’t as though they hadn’t bene in a similar position to this a hundred times over; it’s just this time they were a little more than outnumbered and even cocky old Gerard was starting to doubt their abilities. If Logan, Bob and Dewees were here they’d definitely have a fighting chance.

“What the fuck is going on, Gee?” Mikey grit out over his shoulder, never taking his eyes off the pale creatures staring at them with their blank gazes. Looking at them for extended periods of time always sent a shudder down Mikey’s spine. They all looked the same, like a bunch of lifeless, sickly looking clones.

“My guess is as good as yours, Mikes.” Gerard muttered, growling lowly at a banshee as it made to make a step toward them. “I say we fight now and ask questions later.” Gerard nudged Mikey with his elbow and Mikey got the memo when Gerard momentarily gave him a look that Mikey had become an expert in reading by now. “Do your thing, angel boy.” Gerard breathed and Mikey smirked in response.

Without a moment’s hesitation, Gerard squeezed his eyes shut and tossed his forearm to shield them as Mikey let out a roar and a burst of blinding light erupted from his body, stunning the group of banshees, sending their heads reeling from the aftershock, their vision no doubt whited out, Gerard mused. He’d been subject to Mikey’s occasional bursts during their childhood when they would fight and Gerard wouldn’t leave Mikey alone. He’d use his light as a way to get his point across and nearly blinding Gerard in the process. Safe to say, Gerard knew better than to test Mikey’s patience ever since.

They knew they had no way of getting out alive if they attempted a fight so this was their best chance. They saw their moment and Mikey grabbed a hold of a slightly dazed Gerard’s wrist before pulling him out between a couple of stumbling banshees that were clutching at their faces.

“That was fucking strange- whoa!” Gerard breathed out but was cut off when a hand grasped at his ankle, toppling him to the ground, his chin hitting concrete and the heels of his hands slamming down, cutting on small, jagged-ended stones.

“Motherfucker!” He groaned as he was dragged back into the alley, his hands scraping and leaving a thin trail of blood, claws filing down against the stony ground as he attempted to pull himself away.

He looked up at Mikey for help, only to find that his brother was preoccupied with fending off some banshees that had come to a little earlier than the rest, although Mikey seemed to have the upper hand because they were still stumbling around, a little unbalanced.

Gerard growled, a spine-shuddering, guttural sound as he kicked out as hard as he could. The banshee’s hold seemed to let up some but then there was a weight on Gerard’s back, pushing him down against the ground.

Gerard started panicking when he felt more weight on his thighs as soon as he attempted to push against the force on his back, watching helplessly as the banshees zeroed in on Mikey, no matter how many bolts of blue shocks he sent their way. His energy was slowly fizzling out- he’d used up most of it when he stunned the banshees- and he needed to recoup. There were too many of the bastards and they _stupidly_ had no silver on them. They always had silver on them but for some reason, Gerard had been compelled to leave his weapons back at the club and his others sat comfortably in his basement at home- some sort of over-confidence filling him because banshee attacks had been few and far between in the recent weeks. Maybe the reason being their current situation- they were grouping and waiting for their moment to catch them off guard and attack. He made a mental note never to go out without even so much as a silver coin on his person.

“Mikey!” Gerard called out, hoping to God they’d get out of this without too much damage. Gerard wasn’t about to be taken down by a bunch of worthless banshees. If he were to go out, he always imagined it’d be a worthier opponent.

“Your father wanted us to send a little message.” A hissing whisper swam right through Gerard’s ears, burrowing deep into the canals, settling inside his head, spinning and sending nauseous waves rippling through his body. Even their voices were enough to make you sick.

Gerard sucked in a sharp breath as he watched Mikey from his position on the ground. His brother was lifted around the waist and a fist connecting to Mikey’s cheek, snapping his head to the side and sending blood spitting through the air.

“ _Fuck you_.” Gerard roared, a burst of anger surging through him as he swallowed down the nausea, partly from watching Mikey being hurt by the _cunts_ and partly from the mention of that bastard who shared his blood. “That man is _not_ my fucking father.” Gerard spat, mouth drooling as he spoke around a mouthful of canines.

Suddenly there was a cold breath against Gerard ear and it took all he had not to turn and bite the source. He’d bitten a banshee before and the putrid taste wouldn’t wash out of his mouth for months to follow. It was sort of unexplainable. Their blood tasted absolutely fucking _vile_. Something Gerard could only liken to chomping down into a dirty old skip full of rotting leftovers and waste.

The banshee ignored Gerard’s protests and managed to hold him down as it brought a sharp object down against Gerard’s exposed neck right after it grabbed a fistful of Gerard’s hair, tugging his head back. “He says he’s coming to see his favourite son soon.” Its rancid breath felt as though it was burning a hole into Gerard’s skin. Gerard’s entire body froze, a sudden, cold sweat staining his shirt and eyes wide in terror. He gulped down a lump in his throat from fear. Gerard rarely showed fear for anything in his life. He wasn’t fucking scared of banshees, they were simply routine in his life now. Something he could fend off without so much as batting an eyelash.

 “You’re fucking lying.” Gerard growled. “That’s not possible.”

The banshee just laughed at him, a twisted, stomach churning sound. “Is that so?” It cackled. “Oh, and I almost forgot- your mother sends her regards.”

Gerard felt the wind knock out of him, his heart skipping an entire beat. His mother was _alive_.

She was alive!

She was fucking alive and- God, no. Gerard had come to terms with her death, convincing himself that she was so much better off that way than having to spend the rest of her life, or rather after-life, with that _monster_. If she was alive, the thought sent a sinking feeling in Gerard’s gut, the initial elation he’d felt dissipating into a heavy weight that locked him down onto the ground.

Gerard felt a sudden urge to knock the banshee out and then drag it all the way home to lock it up in his basement, chain it to the walls and extract every last piece of information it had on his mother; what does she look like now? What did she have for breakfast today? Does she still sing her beautiful melody every night like she used to sing to Gerard? Does she still love him? Does she _remember_ him?

So many questions spun around in his head and Gerard couldn’t help the memories that flooded back with them- not just the happy memories of his mother, but the ones he tried so hard to forget. The ones of his father. The ones where he beat him, manipulated him, tortured him on a nightly basis, tired him out with all his ‘experiments’, _starved_ him. Treated him worse than a fucking animal. Gerard felt sick. He felt sick and _scared_ for the first time in a long time.

He knew if it came down to it, he would never win against Lucifer. He would try- he would damn well fucking try, that was a given. He’d give it all he’s got to keep his family and friends safe, but he knew that the probability of him winning was not very high.

The banshee pulled at Gerard’s hair some more as Gerard kicked out to get himself free, to no avail. There were a number of them surrounding him now, keeping him pressed firmly against the ground and all he could do was cry out in frustration as Mikey fought them off all by himself.

Gerard snarled when Mikey was grabbed around the waist and lifted into the air just as a banshee in front pulled its fist back to impact Mikey’s face. Gerard struggled, trying to push all his energy against the bastards that had him pinned down helpless. However, instead of the sound of knuckles-on-jaw that Gerard had anticipated, he heard a terrible screech and cringed, his shoulders tensing as he squeezed his eyes shut at the ear-piercing sound.

Once Gerard had his eye open, he saw Mikey had tugged off the silver cross from around his neck- a gift his mother had bestowed Mikey with when he was a babe- and stabbed the longest point right through the demon’s eye. Gerard smirked to himself as he watched the silver sizzle the banshee’s skin, smoke emitting from the wound as the creature clawed at its face. Mikey managed to kick himself free and Gerard called out to warn Mikey of a banshee coming at his flank with a dagger.

That was when a rough, wrinkly palm pressed over Gerard’s mouth, silencing him. Fuck the taste, Gerard thought as he opened his jaw to bite down on the banshee’s fingers but he’d barely gotten his lips parted when the weight was quite literally lifted off Gerard’s back in a sudden movement. It was there and then it was gone.

Gerard wasted no time in scrambling to his feet once he was free, not questioning _how_ , just knowing he had to get to Mikey’s side and help his brother immediately.

“You’re losing your game, brother.” Mikey smirked as he kicked a banshee in the chest, sending it tumbling into some bins which clattered to the ground on impact.

Gerard didn’t respond with words. Instead, still reeling from the fear of his father finding a way to hurt him and his family, he threw himself at a banshee, venting all his frustrations and anger out into every punch and hit he sent its way as Mikey watched with a quirked brow. Gerard was on a roll now, taking down banshee after banshee until-

“Head’s up!” An unfamiliar voice came from behind Gerard who turned around and ducked just as soon as he saw a knife swiping at him.

The man behind the banshee grabbed its wrist and managed to wrangle the knife from its claws and send it clattering to the ground. He pulled out a gun from a holster around his waist and aimed it right at the banshee’s head, shooting its brains out in one swift, practiced movement. The bloody expulsion splattered right over Gerard’s face in red streaks.

Gerard watched in awe as the man, almost lazily, a bored expression plastered to his face, shot down every last banshee in front of Gerard’s face, sending them disintegrating to dust. Gerard watched as the man’s solemn expression came to life all of a sudden when his eyes darted between the two brothers. His lips curved up into a wide grin and his hair bounced as he shoved his gun back into its holster. He was fucking crazy to pull out a gun in broad daylight for one, and his excited expression made him look fucking crazy to boot.

“Don’t get me wrong, like, thanks and all for the help but… who the ever-living fuck are you?” Mikey frowned at the man, unable to place a name to the stranger’s face. He concluded that he had, in fact, never met this man before in his life. And Mikey was good with faces.

Gerard had the same puzzled expression on his face, except it was tinged with a little reverence. This man comes out of fucking nowhere and like a knight in shining armour, saves their asses. Not that they would have needed saving if Gerard had kept on guard instead of stupidly letting his defences down for once.

“I could ask you the same thing.” The man replied and Mikey’s frown just deepened. What the fuck?

“I’m kidding.” The stranger blurted, giggling giddily, like a child. He had this air of child-like innocence. It was a little unnerving to say the least. “Of course _I_ know who you are. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t know. You’re Michael Way, the son of Michael- confusing, I mean _who_ names their son after themselves? Talk about self-obsessed am I right? Although, I knew Michael was always a little up his own ass, you know? And then ah, you’re… Erh… Fuck. Sometimes the visions can be a little blurry. Jared? Is that right?” The stranger blinked at Gerard who cleared his throat and held back a smile at Mikey’s completely puzzled expression.

This man was amusing, to say the least, although Gerard still had no idea who he was so he was keeping himself wary. “It’s Gerard.” He corrected and the man smacked the heel of his hand against his forehead.

“Right, right. _Gerard_.” He repeated, testing the name out on his tongue before grinning wildly at the two.

“You still haven’t told us who the fuck you are.” Mikey’s eyes darkened slightly as he stepped forward, still on edge after the surprise attack even though all the banshees had been disintegrated.

The stranger raised his brows. “Oh, right, I’m sorry how rude of me. Sometimes I just talk and get carried away and well, my brother has to stop me sometimes so you should mention whenever it gets too much and… Right okay my name.” He smiled sheepishly when he noticed both brothers cross their arms over their chests at the exact same moment while they raised alternating brows at him in question.

The stranger cleared his throat dramatically, a corner of his lip twitching up into a smirk. “The name’s Raphael. You can call me Rae.” He extended a hand out and Gerard just stared at it, stupefied for a moment. Raphael… Where had he heard that name before?

“Holy shit, wait? _The_ Raphael? Are you- no way. _You_?” Mikey blurted, incredulous and Raphael looked a little insulted.

“You don’t have to say it like _that_.” He muttered under his breath. “I just saved your life, you know. A thank you would suffice just as well.”

“Right- no _thank_ you. Really. Wow, I’m sorry.” Mikey reached out and grabbed his hand, shaking it and still a little shocked. “Suddenly this situation makes a little more sense. But- not to sound rude- what are you doing here?”

“Do you know this man?” Gerard frowned at Mikey. Now he was confused.

Mikey widened his eyes in surprise. “Are you- Gee? The _seven_? He’s a fucking archangel how did you- what?” Mikey shook his head and Gerard blinked, looking right at this Raphael guy again. Really taking him in this time.

His hair was big and loud, a little like his character seemed. A little unruly and all over the place, yet he was so careful and calculated with a gun. So _used_ to it, something that didn’t seem to fit with his child-like aura. He didn’t even look as though he’d been caught in the middle of a scrap. His clothes were neat- ironed down, collared shirt and a pair of old, black flared jeans. He just looked like a normal guy. Not someone Gerard would have ever guessed to be a celestial being.

Not that Gerard cared for celestial beings, either. His father had been one and look how that turned out. Even holy beings such as angels could harbour evil and if that was a fact, then Gerard decided there was no hope for the rest of the world. All he needed was himself and his family and that was all. He would die for his brother Mikey or Michael, the man that had raised him like a father should. He knew Michael would never love Gerard like he loved Mikey, but Gerard took what he could get with gratitude. So much gratitude. Michael didn’t need to take Gerard in all those years ago, but he did, and Gerard would forever be in debt to him.

“Right.” Gerard nodded. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Gee!” Mikey scolded. “Y-you can _not_ talk to an archangel like that! I’m sorry.” Mikey sent Raphael an apologetic look and Raphael just shrugged, eyes narrowed as he took Gerard in before crossing his arms over his middle, the muscles in his arms rippling beneath his sleeves.

“You haven’t heard, then?” Raphael quirked a brow.

“Heard what?” Gerard asked.

“The end of the world is coming.” Raphael announced as though he was stating a well-known fact, a shoulder shrugging in nonchalance as he snapped the cover over his leather holster.

“Well, shit.” Was all Mikey said in response.

“Hang the fuck on.” Gerard snorted in an attempt to disguise the underlying foreboding that was turning into a small sense of dread deep inside him. “What are you talking about? Does this have to do with what that banshee said to me? About Lucifer?” Gerard swallowed back the bile he felt rising at uttering the monster’s name.

“What? What did it say to you?” Mikey blinked at Gerard, gripping his arm.

Gerard ignored him, staring right at Raphael, awaiting an answer.

“I mean, how would you even know of something like that?” Gerard questioned and Raphael raised both brows in surprise. As though he _really_ couldn’t understand why Gerard had no knowledge of who he was talking to.

“Gee!” Mikey sighed sharply, tugging at Gerard until his brother turned and looked him in the eye.

“He’s the _archangel_ of clairvoyance and healing. Of course he knows shit beyond our understanding and knowledge.” Mikey explained and Raphael smirked smugly, sending Mikey a small nod of approval, causing Mikey to grin like a child which in turn made Gerard roll his eyes.

“Right, sure.” Gerard nodded, still wary of this stranger. He didn’t care if he was the queen of fucking England- he didn’t trust the man as far as he could throw him. So, he would take everything he said with a grain of salt until he had proof of his claims. For all Gerard knew, Raphael could be working for Lucifer, celestial being or not. This whole show could have been a way of him trying to earn Gerard and Mikey’s trust only to stab them in the back once they’d gotten whatever it was they wanted.

Raphael smiled as though he knew something Gerard didn’t, and for all Gerard knew maybe he _did_. His eyes were narrowed as he looked right at Gerard, seemingly sizing him up, figuring out Gerard’s deal.

“You know, I’d have thought- you being his _son_ and all, you’d be the first to feel it. I guess I was wrong.” Raphael spoke softly, thoughtful.

Gerard seethed, hands fisted from a burst of anger at being referred to as his son. He knew going off at this stranger about the man who had a play in conceiving him not being his real father would make him look like a silly child throwing a tantrum. It was a fact, something Gerard would have to live with, no matter how much he hoped and prayed that Michael could have been his real father just so he could erase every memory of him and never have to relive the pain of his past every night.

Gerard tried to calm his inner turmoil, soothing his wolf with quiet words and breathing exercises. He felt a squeeze on his shoulder and looked at Mikey from the corner of his eye who was sending him a sympathetic smile. The comforting gesture should have calmed Gerard down, except it only served to make him a little more annoyed because he didn’t want to be pitied. It only made him feel all that more pathetic.

“Feel what?” Gerard ground out once he’d calmed his wolf down enough.

“I don’t know. A shift in the universe. Something has just… _changed_.” Gerard didn’t know what to make of that. It was all too open-ended, could be interpreted any which way.

“How do we believe this story you’re spinning? How can you prove you really are who you say you are?” Gerard smirked and Raphael just stared at Gerard before taking a few steps closer.

“You look a little scraped up.” He gestured at his chin and Gerard brought a hand up to rub his fingers along it, wincing when they came into contact with sore, cut skin, stained in smatterings of blood. The adrenaline was wearing off and now he was starting to feel every ache and pain.

“Here, let me-” Raphael reached out with his hand and Gerard flinched back on instinct. “I won’t hurt you, quite the opposite actually.”

Gerard growled under his breath and Raphael sighed in annoyance. “Oh, hush it, demon-child. Do you want me to prove myself to you or not?” Gerard had something he wanted to say, or rather _do,_ for the way Raphael was talking to him but he bit back when he noticed Mikey sending him a warning glare. Gerard gulped back any retort he had been itching to say and let himself stand upright, watching closely as Raphael touched his, surprisingly soft, finger to Gerard’s chin.

Raphael closed his eyes and Gerard felt a heat, not uncomfortable in the slightest, in his face before Raphael dropped his hand and smiled at Gerard, brown eyes fluttering open.

Gerard didn’t know what he had been expecting, maybe a bit more of a show or something- even Nephilim had to say words when they performed spells and gestured with their hands, although he was sure hand gestures did nothing to ensure successfulness of spells- maybe it was a placebo effect kind of thing.

“Whoa. That was amazing.” Mikey praised as Gerard smoothed his fingers over soft skin, wet with remnants of the blood that had leaked. It was completely healed. “Like, I just blinked at it was healed. That was- just amazing.”

 _Alright, ass licker._ Gerard internally rolled his eyes, but he had to admit- it was impressive. He made it seem like it was nothing. Even the most skilled of Nephilim witch healers required so much energy and pre-production just to heal a small cut.

Gerard made to ask another question but he was cut off before he got a word out.

“We can’t talk here, we don’t know who, or _what_ , is lurking. Come, Ramiel is waiting with Michael. He can’t wait to meet the son of Lucifer.” Raphael quickly scanned their surroundings and started walking away from the mess they’d made as though this entire situation hadn’t just happened.

“Wait, aw awesome! That’s your brother, right?” Mikey grinned, a glint in his eye as he followed after Raphael like a child that had just met a real-life version of his favourite action-figure.

Gerard sighed deeply, having weighed out his options and deciding to go after the two once they’d disappeared around the corner into the quiet street.

He believed Raphael was who he said, and even so they would find out the truth once they got to Michael- obviously he’d recognise an old friend. Gerard was still on guard though and as soon as Mikey was out of his line of sight, he followed right behind.

*************


	5. Constant Uncontrollable Boners for Gerard Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To avoid confusion, in this AU, Frank is a vet nurse. I don’t think this has really been done before (correct me if I’m wrong)? But I just wanted to experiment with something different and I feel like it's so fitting with frank bc hes such an animal lover and just imagine frank working with animals and cuddling them and ahhhh that would be the best thing ever. And like I’m currently training to be a vet nurse so I gots the inside knowledge lmao

**-Frank-**

His eyes were boring a hole right through me, burning and leaving a mark. He was asking me with a simple look and he knew, by looking into my own eyes which were wide with pure anticipation, that I was consenting to everything he wanted to do to me.

Fucking _everything_ and anything and for some reason I just couldn’t bring myself to say no, even if I wanted to.

He smoothed his fingers over the slight curves in my sides, slipping his fingers up under the hem. I shivered when his skin made contact with mine and moaned into his mouth when he leaned down and claimed my lower lip between his teeth. He seemed pleased with that and in a sudden bold movement, I let my hips thrust up against him, rolling over the tight bulge in his jeans and I felt a smile make itself present on my face. He groaned lowly, brokenly whispering my name into my neck where his face was now buried.

I slipped my hands down from around his shoulders, letting them undo his fly, which Gerard had no objection to. He actually urged me with a small thrust of his hips and I giggled giddily, high on lust, as my fingers fumbled before _finally_ his zipper gave way and I could reach inside and wrap my fingers around his-

“Frank. Frankie!” I felt a hand smack against my ass and the sudden movement pushed me into the table I was currently leaning on with my elbows, chin pressed into the palms of my hands. Fuck, _fuck_ it happened again. _Again_. Every time I found myself on my own, my mind would wander and it would _always_ go back to _him_.

I didn’t know why but I couldn’t seem to forget the way his lips had felt on mine and I could only _imagine_ what it would feel like to taste him, kiss my way down his bare torso and maybe stop to nibble at his hips a little before wrapping my lips around his hard, leaking-

“Jesus, what is with you these past few days?” Jamia, the receptionist, narrowed her eyes at my flushed face in suspicion and I gulped, giving her a nervous smile as I kept my lower half hidden, trying to keep my semi completely inconspicuous. The slap to my ass hadn’t helped matters- damn her, it only seemed to make me tingle in surprise, a pleasant surprise. I imagined what it would feel like if that had been Gerard.

Jamia’s lips curved into a cheeky grin as she watched me clear my throat, trying to remove the nasty images from my brain. This was not an appropriate time to be having sex daydreams about a hot stranger I’d made out with over the weekend- _that_ could wait until I was safely in the confines of my own home.

I felt a soft tingling at my neck again and shoved my turtle neck up, ensuring the plaster covering the bite mark was completely hidden, a blush forming on my face. I should really get that checked out… Thank fuck the weather was cold out so nobody questioned my choice in attire.

Her eyes went wide, puppy-dog wide, and she pouted her lower lip out as she grabbed my bicep. “Please, _please_ tell me whose got you blushing in the middle of your workday? This guy must be fucking hot as balls.” My blush only deepened as I furrowed my brows at her and went to protest.

“Oh fuck, this guy must be something. You are not getting away with it that easily again, I’ll get it out of you, Frankie. But right now, your twelve-thirty is here so get your cute little butt in that consult room. Good fuckin’ luck.” Jamia added and winked before lightly smacking my ass again and I just about held back a groan- that would have been embarrassing to explain- my face burning red.

I sucked in a deep breath and composed myself, eyeing her as she rounded the corner and disappeared back at her desk on reception.

 _Dead puppies, dead kittens_ , I thought.

I couldn’t well go and deal with a client if I was even so much as partially turned on. That was just… weird. I shuddered, feeling it ebb as I thought of who exactly I was about to be dealing with. An old crazy cat lady- Ms Stewarts. A regular. She was always in every other week because she’d found another lump on Mittens, or he wouldn’t eat the scraps she was feeding him off the table (it was a wonder the cat was still alive with how obese she’d made the poor thing). After every visit, she’d be sent home with nothing but a small minus in her bank account. Not that I was complaining.

She had originally been a problem of Shechter’s (the big, bad boss man) but ever since she’d started becoming a regular occurrence, he’d all but shoved her in my direction so he could deal with more important clients, and now she was my problem. I couldn’t complain, not unless I wanted to keep my job. Although I liked to believe i’d mastered the art of dealing with her, and other difficult clients. I hated people, hated having to interact with them.

When i’d started studying as a vet nurse, I hadn’t anticipated the amount of _people_ i’d have to deal with, day in and day out. I’d gone into it for the animals, and it was most definitely still about the animals, but sometimes I wished i’d taken an easier job. Maybe working at a rescue centre full time, instead of volunteering on weekends or something so I could be constantly surrounded by dogs and cuddle them all day long. God, that sounded like a dream.

But four years of college and a degree would just go to waste if I tossed it aside for something else. I had worked too damn hard to get to where I was now and I wasn’t going to give up. Especially not after i’d come so close to it in my final year when everything had gone on a downward spiral. My mental health had not been doing so good and the icing on the cake was when I got dumped by someone I believed was my soulmate, at the time. I shuddered at the memories and the months of therapy i’d taken after the split, when everything had started to become so much clearer. The fact that I had been in an unrequited relationship for the entirety of the three years we were together. The fact that I had been taken advantage of on more than one occasion and the fact that I had been made out to be a total and complete fucking _idiot_ because I _knew_ my boyfriend was cheating on me, yet I chose to overlook it all because I had been so blinded by my first love, manipulated into believing I would never find anyone better only to be left lying on the cold, hard ground by the man who had promised me forever.

Even now, a year later, it still hurt to think about, but I was coping. It was all I could do and some nights I still cried, but those nights were few and far between. I had my friends to help me through the worst of it, help me out of the void i’d been stuck in for the better part of a year, but even they could only do so much.

Things were looking up now, and I had almost completely moved on. I felt nothing towards my ex. I had started resenting him and that turned me so bitter, and I hated the person I’d started to become but now I just didn’t care. I stopped caring a long time ago. I was better off for it, too.

“Oh, _Frankie_ , dearie. I’m so glad it’s you today and not that mean old nurse Martinez. She hates me, I know she does.” Ms Stewarts started as I stepped into the consult room with my best fake-smile plastered on my face.

“Oh, I’m sure she doesn’t hate you, Ms Stewarts. Who could hate you?” I held back a giggle at my words, especially when I saw the old lady’s cheeks flush a light scarlet. I knew how she felt about Melanie- the other nurse who worked at the practice. She definitely had a little less patience than I could muster and tended to lash out at clients. “Hello Mittens!” I cooed as I wiggled my finger in front of the bars of the cat’s carrier cage that had been settled on the table. “And what can we do for you today, huh, little one?” I murmured softly as I undid the latches on the door and Mittens pounced out, attacking my chest with his paws, purring softly before rubbing his face against my stomach. I giggled as I picked him up and cradled him in my arms, stroking his ears back and tickling his chin.

“My poor little baby has been sick this morning.” I glanced up at Stewarts when I noticed the tremble in her voice. Something was a little different. How had I not realised she’d looked to have been crying? “And he hasn’t been eating his food for a whole week. I kept calling, I did, but nobody would talk to me. It was all ‘the vet is busy today call back another time’ and I felt so horrible. My poor baby is sick and nobody would help me.” She broke down this time and I felt a tremble down my spine. I’d dealt with crying clients before, but it was a little out of character to see Ms Stewarts cry. This was the first time she’d looked genuinely upset, rather than worried as all fuck.

I looked down at Mittens, who was staring wide and green-eyed at his owner, and set him down on the table before I ran my fingers along his stomach, noticing that he seemed to have lost a few inches around his waist. “Right.” I murmured softly as I pressed my fingers under Mitten’s jaw, searching for lymph nodes. “And you haven’t started him on the diet plan yet? I mean, it’s a good thing he’s losing weight considering his size, but the circumstances of the weight loss are what matters.” I explained as I furrowed my brows together, concentrating hard as I checked the lymph nodes behind his legs.

Ms Stewarts shook her head as she dabbed a tissue under her eyes demurely, sniffling lightly. “No, not yet.” She admitted, dejectedly, seeming a little more worried by my words. “I just haven’t had a chance to get to it. Oh, please tell me he’s going to be okay.” She whined as she noticed my eyes blink rapidly when I felt the swollen nodes.

That was definitely a cause for concern, but I didn’t want to worry her. “Is there anything that you think could have caused this change in behaviour? Stress maybe, or a change in daily routine?” I asked as I looked over him, petting him as I went and feeling him stiffen when my hand smoothed over his rump.

She shook her head again, brows furrowed as she tried to think. “No, nothing has changed. That’s what I don’t get! I just woke up one day and got his breakfast ready, he took a couple bites. I left to go to work, when I came back, I found him hiding under my bed and his food bowl had been untouched. I tried to pet him but he started lashing out at me and oh my Mittens is the most docile creature you will ever meet.” She sobbed again and I nodded as I smoothed my fingers over a sore on Mitten’s rump, which cause him to meow and jump away from me, wrapping himself around his owner.

“Is there anything else you’ve noticed? Like any bleeding, when vomiting, or bloody discharge? Diarrhoea?” I prompted and she broke down, clutching Mittens to her chest and the cat let out a yowl from how tight she was cradling him.

Her eyes grew wide. “Y-yes- Oh, my baby is _dying_.” She sobbed and I felt extremely awkward. I didn’t know how to handle myself with a hysterical client so I didn’t the only thing I could think of. I reached out and rubbed her back and she gripped me with her free hand, crushing me against her, poor Mittens squished between the two of us. I let out a surprised sound and Mittens hissed in annoyance.

“It’s okay, Ms Stewarts. There is honestly nothing to worry about right now! This could likely be nothing major. How about we calm down, huh? And then we can talk about maybe getting the vet so he can look over Mittens and we can do a few little tests,” she sobbed even louder and I added on a quick, “just for precautions to rule things out. I promise you, nine times out of ten, it’s absolutely nothing to worry yourself over.” I let her hold me a few seconds more before it all started feeling extremely uncomfortable and I had to pull myself away.

She tried to compose herself but every time she looked down at her cat, she let out a small, pained sound. She was whispering to him as though he understood her and I would have found it all a little strange if dealing with people like her wasn’t a common occurrence in my life.

I knew Schechter wasn’t busy with a client at the moment so I slipped quietly out of the door and into the practice. Oh, he was not going to be happy about this.

I knocked on his slightly ajar door before pushing it open all the way. He had his back turned to me as he typed away on his computer. I cleared my throat and he didn’t even turn around to face me.

“Yes, Frank?” He sighed as he continued typing in a frenzy.

“I _promise_ it’s not nothing this time.” I chuckled nervously. Schechter let out another sigh and stopped typing, taking a moment before swivelling around on his stool, brow cocked in annoyance.

I gulped when I noticed his impatient expression and my lips pulled up into a sheepish smile when I spoke the dreaded name. “Ms Stewarts-”

He rolled his eyes. “Nope.”

I groaned. “It’s not like last time with the dog and the whole suspected Lyme disease thing- I promise this time it could actually be kind of serious.” I muttered, wringing my fingers behind my back when he raised his other brow and crossed both arms over his chest.

“Right.” He muttered. “Frank, you’re a good nurse, I won’t lie about that. But sometimes you let your emotions cloud your judgement. Ms Stewarts shouldn’t even be coming in half as much as she does. She’s neurotic and crazy and the only thing that’s wrong with that damn cat of hers is how much she feeds it.”

I nibbled on my lip. “I _know_ , but I just don’t- I can’t just like tell her to fuck off, you know? Because like what if one of those times there actually _was_ something wrong but nobody did anything about it? You know, like the boy who cried wolf. How awful would that make you feel- that there was something you could have done but it was all too late.” I sighed dramatically and held back a smug smirk when I noticed his stern expression falter ever so slightly.

“Come on man, just look it over for a few seconds and if you decide there’s nothing wrong and I waste your time, I’ll… I’ll personally rub lotion on your feet for a whole week.” I scrunched my nose up, cringing at the words that came out of my own mouth. Why did I have to go and say _that_ for fuck’s sake.

Brian chuckled, bemused but a little disturbed. “That won’t be necessary, Frank. Jesus Christ.” I let out a sigh of relief as he took a moment and stood up, defeated. He started walking out and just as I started feeling all smug, he added, “When I find out you wasted my time again, I’ll make you work weekends.”

My eyes grew wide. “But- I…” He gave me that stern look again and I hunched my shoulders. “Fine, fine.” I mumbled.

*

I lay back in my chair as I shoved a forkful of salad into my mouth, unable to hold back the grin when I noticed Brian send me a small, annoyed look as he passed by me with a mug of coffee in hand, headed back off to hunch over his desk in his office for the rest of his lunch break.

Brian had apparently deemed Mittens worthy enough of partaking in a blood test and sent Ms Stewarts home with a note to check his weight on the daily and ensure he was monitored for any behavioural or physical changes.

I shouldn’t really be smiling because… Well, I mean it’s a little fucked up to be smiling about an animal potentially being sick. But I couldn’t help it when I saw the look on Brian’s face afterward.

Hah, in your face, Brian. No overtime for me, it seems. However, Brian had been quick to remind Frank that they’d only know for sure once Mittens came in for his X-Ray and blood test appointment.

“Are you going to tell me what you’re all smiley about, now?” Jamia slipped into the seat opposite me at the table. She wiggled her brows suggestively as she unwrapped her sandwich, eyes sparkling with excitement.

“I just one-upped Brian, that’s what.” I grinned and Jamia rolled her eyes, groaning in frustration.

“You know what I’m talking about, you ass. Tell me about lover boy.” She giggled and at that moment, Melanie came and took a seat right beside me.

“Ooh, Frank has a lover boy? Fuck, this is some juicy shit. Do tell, man.” She raised a brow as she ripped open a packet of crisps, munching them down obnoxiously as I tried not to cringe at the sound.

“Wait, Frankie’s _gay_?” Sarah, the other nurse, plopped in the seat beside Jamia, sipping on a smoothie, brows raised in surprise. Health freak.

Jamie looked bemused and Melanie just rolled her eyes as I internally groaned. “Are you fucking with me? How was it not obvious?” Melanie snorted.

“Well, I kinda had a feeling but I didn’t want to ask because I didn’t wanna like _pry_ , you know? So, tell us about your boyfriend.” She grinned and I blinked at her incredulously. Contradictions galore.

“I don’t have a boyfriend. Lay off me, would you?” I mumbled as I stuffed my face full of food just so I had an excuse not to talk to any of them. It wouldn’t last long though because my salad was already more than half gone. Fuck.

“No, it was totally a hook up.” She explained to Sarah who nodded, smiling giddily. “You fucked someone, didn’t you?” Jamia blurted out and I almost choked on a piece of lettuce at her bluntness.

“Look at him, he’s blushing! Aw, he did. He _so_ did. Good on you Frank. I know you’ve been lacking in the game department for a while. Good for you.” Melanie slapped my back and I blinked open-mouthed at a sheepish Jamia before glaring at her. Great, she’d been telling everyone how much of a loser I was and I mouthed, ‘asshole’ at her but she just blinked innocently at me, holding back a smug grin.

“I didn’t- we didn’t- it’s none of your business, anyway.” I muttered, deciding I wasn’t one for talking about shit like this in front of colleagues. Maybe Jamia, but that was as far as I’d take it. Although now I found out she’s been talking about me to the other girls I won’t feel so inclined to spill anymore of my secrets. Damn her.

“Oh come on, stop being such a little prude.” Sarah rolled her eyes.

“Yeah come on, give us the nitty gritty. Were you the top or the bottom? I bet you’re a bottom, I don’t know, I get those vibes.” Melanie giggled and I almost choked on the water I had been sipping on as I watched the girls giggle hysterically at my expense. Jesus _Christ_.

“Alright, I think that’s enough of that.” I muttered as I pressed the lid back onto my unfinished salad container and pushed my chair back as I stood up to go and hang out with poor little Snicker-doodle in the dog kennels, who was about to have his balls chopped off.

A hand wrapped around my wrist and tugged my ass back into my chair with an ‘oomph’ and I glared at an annoyingly smiley Melanie.

“Oh no, where do you think you’re going mister? Details, come on.” She probed and Sarah and Jamia leaned closer on their elbows, chin against their palms, eyes twinkling mischievously.

I looked between the three of them and shook my head with a sigh. “You know, I find it quite disturbing how obsessive you girls are about prying in other people’s… Sex lives.” I scrunched my nose up at the last two words. One over-the-clothes-hook-up at a lousy club could hardly be classified as a ‘sex life’.

“So, you _did_ have sex, ohmygod tell us, tell us!” Melanie squealed and I raised my brows, slightly bemused now at the look in her eyes.

I couldn’t help a smirk that made itself present on my face when a thought came to mind. This would be sure to freak them out so they would quit with their annoying questions. I composed myself and put on the most serious face I could muster before clearing my throat. “Fine, you want the _nitty gritty_ details? I won’t hold back, be warned.”

They nodded excitably, sitting up in their seats and I held back an eye roll at their eagerness. Girls and their creepy obsession with gay people and our sex lives.

I looked around before leaning into them conspiratorially, watching as their eyes widened in apprehension and they leaned towards me at the same time.

“So, we made out at this club that he owns and everything was so fucking _hot_ oh God.” That wasn’t a lie and I almost regretted spilling even part of the truth because suddenly Jamia was screeching wildly.

“Oh my _God_ he owns a club? You go Frank, you got yourself a fuckin’ sugar daddy!” She giggled and I slapped her hand to shut her up.

“And then, he took me back to his place and fuck, he pushed me down on his bed and stuck his thick dick in my tight ass and it was all so much, he was going so hard, and I felt this pressure building up inside my lower back. I didn’t think much of it, but I came all over the place and suddenly he was pulling out and I looked down because I was confused that he hadn’t finished yet. I saw that i’d shit myself.”

I pulled my lips together tightly when I saw their faces simultaneously fall from excited to matching expressions of disgust.

Jamia rolled her eyes and scoffed. “No fuckin’ way, you liar.”

I shrugged innocently. “It happens sometimes. A lot of the time, actually- that’s what porn doesn’t show you. Unless, you know, it’s a shit kink or something. And anyway, that isn’t even the end of it.” I smiled devilishly when I saw Sarah and Melanie recoil slightly, as though they regretted even asking me now. Good.

“How could there be _more_?” Melanie gasped.

I raised my brows and leaned in closer to whisper, “Turns out he had a shit kink.” The girls looked horrified and it was hard for me to not laugh in their faces as I stood up and winked at them before I made my way to the dog kennels, leaving them to imagine what exactly we could have gotten up to and being disturbed as all fuck by the images they must be conjuring up in their minds.

*

It had been an entire week, and not for one single day could I get those damn hazel eyes out of my fucking mind. The night I'd left, Gerard had texted me goodnight and a couple of days after that, he’d text me again. I ignored the texts, not even giving him the satisfaction of letting him know i'd opened and read them, because frankly, what do you say to someone that you spent five minutes furiously making out with?

_Oh, hey stranger it was nice sucking face with you, wanna go out for coffee sometime, and then after maybe, I don’t know, i'll suck your dick?_

Yeah, that'd go so smoothly. I sighed heavily.

I had managed to convince the guys I wasn't feeling very well so as to avoid meeting that strange man again and they had bought it because they noticed I hadn't been acting myself this past week. All because of _him_.

Don't get me wrong, the guy was totally fucking hot and _yes_ he invaded my thoughts every now and then but I couldn't shake the underlying warning signs my brain signalled to me about the man. There was something about him. Something I couldn't place my finger on.

But if I was being honest with myself, the latter thing wasn't just regarding the man. I got warning signs telling me to stay away from him in fear of me doing something ridiculous like jumping his fucking bones as soon as my eyes even landed on his figure. _That's_ how bad this was. How bad it felt.

I didn't know what kind of spell he fucking cast on me but I had never, in my 21 years of existence, ever thought about a one-night stand so often as I did him. Sure, before my last boyfriend I'd had flings, but I would forget about them not long after. I was beginning to feel like I was losing my mind.

 _Ah Gerard_.

Even something as simple as his name raised the hairs on my arms and legs and made me feel tingly all over. And okay, maybe I'd thought about him on sleepless nights, or when I was in the shower, or even when I was just bored and I had nothing to do and my thoughts would just drift back to him and that damn creamy skin and perfect golden hair, the way he moaned when I'd touched him a certain way and _oh_ , the way he said my fucking _name_.

I glanced down at my now bulging crotch through my boxers. Great, this was the fourth fucking time; _just_ today.

_I think I may have a masturbating problem, now that I think about it._

I slapped my hands to my face and screamed out in frustration. What was wrong with me? This was so... Not normal. This was wrong. So fucking wrong. _But it felt so right_.

I couldn't do this. Not again. I was starting to feel like a fucking creep or something. I tried to think about anything but that perfect ass and those sultry, almost verdant eyes that seemed to pull me further into the new compartment in my brain that was now reserved for thoughts involving Gerard.

_Dead puppies._

_Dead kittens._

_Old, wrinkly, naked grandmas._

Melisandre at the end of Game of Thrones season six, episode one. Oh fuck, that'll do it. I shuddered in disgust as the image came flooding back to me. There is no way I would ever be able to shake it from my mind. It seemed to be doing the job, for now.

I brought my hand up to rub at my neck. The sore feeling was back, right where he had bit me. And the skin still felt unusually tender, however, the bite had healed over so I wasn’t all that worried. All that was left of it was some discolouration and slight raising of the skin. I winced as my hand came into contact with it and breathed out through gritted teeth.

I had been too much of a pussy to see a doctor about the bite. I mean, it didn't really hurt much and was healed. I mean, imagine walking into a clinic and describing the situation to a complete stranger. I get they're paid to be professional or whatever, but I knew they would laugh about me as soon as i'd left. It’d be embarrassing as all fuck.

I needed to talk to someone, though. I needed to get some of this off my chest. So I called the best guy I knew for shit like this.

“Hey, Ry.” I sighed.

“What’s up, babe?” Ryan asked, sounding a little distracted.

“Could you come over tonight? I just- I need to talk to someone.” I nibbled my lip as Ryan giggled over the line.

“Sorry- what, I- stop it, Bren.” Another giggle. I rolled my eyes. At least one of us was happy. “What did you say, Frankie?”

“If you’re busy, I can call back another time.” I muttered, annoyed, although I had no right to be. Sexual frustration- that had to be it. I sighed, feeling guilty for being mad at my friend for something so petty. I was starting to sound bitter again.

“No, no, you’re good. What did you wanna talk about?” Ryan asked, seemingly giving me his full attention now.

“Hey Frankie!” Brendon called and I rolled my eyes.

“Did you put me on speaker? Ryan, fuck’s sake, I called _you_ for a reason, if I wanted to talk to Brendon I’d have called him.” I muttered but Brendon knew I was only teasing. Mostly.

“Suck my pretty little dick, Frank.” Brendon muttered and I could just visualise him blowing a kiss at me through the speaker.

“Little is one word for it.” Ryan snorted and I heard Brendon make a disapproving noise in the background before there was a loud squeak and sounds of a scuffle or something.

I furrowed my brows. “Guys? Ryan? Hello?” I recoiled when I heard a loud cackle which turned into a cacophony of giddy giggles and I was pretty sure nobody could hear me right now over the sounds of their laughter.

I groaned in frustration and sighed deeply. “I’m hanging up now.” I yelled, to no response. I hung up and tossed my phone aside, annoyed. I hadn’t realised my hand was rubbing at my neck again, a habit I seemed to have picked up as of recently, when I felt it tingling again. Not a painful tingle just slightly… Unpleasant, I guess.

I sighed as I brought my hand down into the bowl of popcorn set beside me on the sofa that i'd prepared for my movie night. I was currently engrossing myself in a re-watch of _A Nightmare on Elm Street_ and I clutched a pillow around my chest with one hand, my other fisting a handful of popcorn that I slowly pulled up to my mouth. If Ryan wasn’t coming over, I’d have to find another way to keep my mind off… things.

The image of Johnny Depp lying asleep on his bed with headphones on and a small television positioned on his crotch was panning out from the screen and the eerie, suspenseful music filled the entire room, causing me to shrink back despite the fact of the numerous amount of times I had seen this movie.

"Fuck, I already know what's gonna happen. Why the fuck am I even scared?"

As the music changed to a louder, faster and higher pitched generic horror movie beat, Freddie's clawed hand emerged from under Johnny on the bed and I nearly jumped out of my fucking skin when my ringtone went off at the loudest possible volume, causing me to scatter popcorn all over my recently vacuumed carpet.

I groaned in frustration, hoping it was Ryan calling to apologise. My heart beat hard in my chest as I pulled my phone up to check the caller ID.

It was Gerard.

 _Shit._ My eyes widened in complete terror; he hadn't tried to call me yet. What do I do? It would be rude if I hung up on him, and if I didn't answer now, he would probably call me again anyway. He seemed like a stubborn guy, if his incessant texting was anything to go by.

I should just block him.

My thumb hovered over the option and I stared at my phone, watching it ring out. Before I knew it, the ringing had ended and I had yet to press block.

My heart thumped hard and slow in my chest as I quickly replaced my phone onto my armrest. He would have to get the hint sometime, right? But in the back of my mind, I couldn't ignore the small voice that was compelling me to answer his call.

During the third time he rang (this man just didn't give up) I don't know why but I decided to take a deep breath and finally give in, swiping my thumb across the screen to answer the call.

"H-Hello?" I mumbled out nervously, my voice coming out a little croakier than anticipated.

"Hi, Frank?" The calm, slightly husky voice seemed to ooze through the phone's speakers and trail goose-bumps all over my body, making me tingle all over. I couldn't believe he remembered my name. It had been an entire week. Why wouldn't he just give up? I'm nothing special, really, and he looked like the kind of guy who could, figuratively, have anyone he wanted.

"Urh, yeah." I didn't know what else to say. I mean, what the hell would I say? If I asked him why he was calling, that'd probably come off as really rude. My train of thought was broken when he broke the silence over the line with a question.

"How have you been?" His tone was completely casual, as though he was talking to an old friend, and I raised an incredulous brow, my nose scrunched up. _How have I been?_ What is up with this guy? Why did he talk to me like we've known each other for a long time? We literally made out, heatedly might I add, in a club and he bit me. End of story.

"Erh... Fine, I guess?" I trailed out, confused. Unless he was referring to the bite thing.

"It's just, you haven't been answering my texts and I thought, maybe... You didn't get them or something?" I almost scoffed, but thankfully was able to hold it back. Wow, the arrogant prick; he went straight to assuming that i’d just missed his messages, instead of the fact that maybe I was avoiding him. But then again, I could understand if people hadn't ever not texted him back or returned his calls, or whatever. Normal people would probably sit around waiting for him to call and fall right at his feet. Clearly, I wasn't exactly 'normal people'.

I started to break out in a nervous sweat when I realised he was waiting for an answer. I wracked my brains trying to look for an excuse, or something before finally mumbling out a pathetic agreement of, "Erh, yeah, I don't think they came through or something."

He chuckled over the line. "I was starting to believe you'd given me the wrong number."

I let out a small, nervous laugh and we fell into an awkward silence. I cleared my throat, wanting to end this call. "If that's the only reason you called...?" I muttered out quietly and quickly.

He was eerily silent for a moment, so silent that I thought maybe he’d hung up.

“Erh… Gerard?” I murmured nervously, hands trembling as I mentally scolded my body to calm the fuck down.

“I was just calling to tell you to reply to my messages.” Gerard chuckled lightly and I felt a heat rise in my face. No way, _that_ wasn’t the reason he was calling. But I wasn’t about to call him out on it.

I cleared my suddenly heavy throat, my heart still hammering hard and loud inside my head. “Right, duly noted.” I tried to come off as casual but my voice was trembling so much. I felt like such a fucking loser.

There was another short, awkward silence, and then, “I just sent you a message.”

“Oh, _oh_ right.” I fumbled around and checked my messages and sure enough, there it was.

**Gerard: Hey :)**

A totally harmless message. I fumbled out a reply, the call still going. I hoped he couldn’t hear my heartbeat through the phone line.

**Hi**

I took a moment to go over the message a few times over, mulling over whether I should send it or not. Keep it short and sweet, right? I sent it and felt a terrible anxiety overcome me, which only worsened once he replied.

**Gerard: So… you finally figured out how to send a message**

I felt a scorching heat down my spine and let out a nervous chuckle, cursing under my breath.

**Gerard: I can still hear you, you know**

I heard a sudden giggle and jumped slightly, pressing the caller and holding my phone to my ear again.

I didn’t know what to say so a string of further curses, and apologies blurted out of my mouth. “Sorry, fuck- I, sorry.” I stuttered.

“You’re cute.” Gerard mused and I felt my face burn red hot, eyes wide.

“Th-thanks?” I said before I even realised what I was saying. Jesus Christ. I face-palmed myself and held back a groan of frustration. I’m such a fucking dork holy shit. Too long. It had been way too fucking long since anyone had so much as flirted with me and I had absolutely no way to conduct myself.

“Hey, you wanna maybe hang out some time? Coffee? Lunch? I don’t know I’m… I’m not very good at this.” Gerard chuckled again and if I didn’t know any better, I’d say he was… nervous.

Well, that makes two of us.

Although why would he be nervous? I was hearing things. Definitely hearing things.

I felt my heart drop into my stomach at his proposal. Did I... Want to?

 _Fuck yes_.

Was I _going_ to?

Fuck… I don’t know.

“I- I- sure?” I squeezed my eyes shut, lips pressed tightly together as I accepted without a second thought. My brain was foggy and I couldn’t think past the fact that I was currently talking to the subject of my fantasies of the past week of my life.

“Great!” Gerard spoke brightly. “I’ll text you. And if you don’t, this time I might just have to hunt you down.” Gerard’s tone was playful but that didn’t stop it sending a shiver down my spine. “Goodnight, Frank. Sleep tight.” He murmured and before I could find my voice to tell him the same, he had hung up.

Only after a silence had settled, the only sound the background noise of the movie, did I realise that I didn’t know what the ever-living fuck I had just agreed to.

*********


End file.
